


The Wedding Fic

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon are finally getting married but before the wedding, there's the planning of the wedding and possibly diva behavior to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Intro

A fluorescent number nine was hanging above their heads, marking the screening room in the theater in which Ryan had just been with Dan before Brendon had texted him to come outside of it for whatever reason. Why his boyfriend was there Ryan had no idea. It was good however that the hallway was desolate from being in the back of the theater and the fact that everyone had gone because their movies were about to start. These circumstances made it very good for what Brendon was about to do, the reason he was there.

Brendon stared at the popcorn and film reel patterned carpet as he gathered his nerve and then everything came out. “Okay Ryan I woke up thinking about this and you know me, once I get my head bent on something I have to do it or I can’t do anything else and it drives me crazy. But shit, don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not doing this on some stupid impulse. I’ve been thinking about doing this for a long time. Today I just decided I couldn’t wait anymore.”

Ryan’s heart stopped. Brendon was on one knee in front of him opening the black velvet box with the white gold engagement band he had bought right after he had gotten up that morning.

“I love you so much Ryan. Will you marry me?”

Ryan could barely speak. He was getting married to Brendon! “Yes.”

Ryan tried to steady his excited breathing as Brendon slid the ring on to his finger with shaking hands and then stood up, immediately enveloping Ryan in one of the most amazing kisses he had ever received.

“I love you Brendon.” He exhaled breathily when they finally broke apart.

“I love you too. I just asked you to marry me.” Brendon’s gigantic smile was melting Ryan’s heart and Ryan was sure that his face matched his now fiancé’s as Brendon pulled in him into a tight embrace.

“How did you know which theater I would be at?” Ryan was just remembering that he was probably missing the beginning of the movie he had come to see but honestly, he could care less. He was over the moon. He was marrying Brendon!

“I called Dan and asked earlier.”

“I’m gonna kill him. He ruined this movie for me. All I’m gonna be able to think about while I’m sitting in there is how I’m engaged to you Bren. I love you. I love you so much!” Ryan kissed Brendon and kissed him and kissed him.


	2. Chapter One

"Ryan." Brendon put his hand lightly on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan stirred in the passenger's seat. "Wake up. We're gonna be at my parents' soon."  
It took a second or two but Ryan opened his eyes and noticed that after nearly four hours of driving from Los Angeles because Brendon didn't like flying at all, that they had just exited from interstate 15 into Las Vegas. It was early evening and the sky was turning pink.

"What do you feel like eating before we get there?" Brendon asked Ryan once he was fully awake.

"Let's just get Chipotle or something." Ryan replied noncommittally. "I mean I don't think your parents really want to deal with us showing up in the dead of night because we take three hours to eat somewhere."

"Yeah we're going out with them, my brothers and sisters, and your aunt anyway tomorrow." Brendon agreed.

***

"Brendon what the hell?!"

Ryan had been picked up bridal style and he was being carried by his fiancé into Brendon's old bedroom which was now a guest room just like the rooms that belonged to his four brothers and sisters who had since moved out. Brendon's parents had just told them to pick whichever room they wanted in the huge house upon their arrival. They had visited with Brendon's parents for a few hours and were just getting their things upstairs. You can bet Ryan got all the usual questions from his soon to be mother-in-law about whether he was eating enough and that Brendon got a lecture about making sure to feed Ryan during that time. No matter how many times Brendon explained that Ryan normally ate like a trucker, his mother never seemed to get it.

"I'm just practicing for when I carry you over the threshold of my house after the honeymoon." Brendon smiled innocently but then the expression faded into something that wasn't so innocent as he placed Ryan on the bed. "You probably won't be able to walk by the time we're done with the honeymoon anyway so I'll have to carry you."

"I could make you not be able to walk right now too." Brendon smirked and then went to the door of the room and pulled their bags in and closed it behind him. "If you wanted." He began to dig in his stuff and pulled out a clear vibrator. "It's the waterproof one. I'm gonna take a shower since we were in the car for like five hours. You wanna join me?"

"Brendon! I am not having your parents hearing us fucking in the shower!"

"Ryan, sweetie, they know I have sex with guys. I brought you home to them because I am marrying you. They know we have sex."  
This didn't change Ryan's mind.

"Fine. I'll just leave this in here then." Brendon put the sex toy next to him. "In case you do decide to join me." He grabbed his pjs from his suitcase and walked out in the direction of the bathroom across the hall.

Ryan would not be joining him even if thinking about joining Brendon in the shower with the vibrator beside him was making him extremely sexually frustrated. He put it away to try and get his mind off of it. (And because he was kind of paranoid about one of Brendon's parents coming to ask him something for whatever reason and then seeing it out in the open.)

It didn't work and soon Ryan found himself in his underwear in the bed watching some porn clip with his headphones in. If he couldn't have Brendon right then because of his mother and father being like right there he could at least amuse himself with other hot guys.

"What are ya watching Ry?" 

Ryan hoped he hadn't jumped. Brendon's face told Ryan he already knew what was playing on his phone. He hadn't expected Brendon to finish so quickly in the shower. Then again, Brendon probably only washed up so fast because he still wanted to try and get into Ryan's pants. Whatever, Ryan knew he needed better headphones. Brendon could hear what was coming out of them.

"Gay porn." He admitted, trying not to cringe.

"I can hear it Ryan."

"Then why the fuck did you ask me if you already know?"

"I can get my laptop out if you want..." Brendon teased. "It's better than watching porn on your phone."

"Brendon. No. Your fucking parents... Why the fuck do you think I'm using headphones?!"

"Move over." Brendon slipped out of the boxers and t-shirt he had thrown on only for the purpose of walking back to their room, lifted the blanket on the other side of Ryan, and slid into bed next to him. 

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Do you have to sleep naked?"

"I sleep naked every night, stop acting like I don't. I slept naked when I lived here Ry. Now give me one of your headphones." Brendon took one from Ryan's ear and put it into his own and then snuggled up to Ryan, his arm across Ryan's stomach.

The scene they were watching came to a close and Ryan switched to a new one. When it really began to heat up he felt Brendon's mouth behind his ear and Brendon's hand inching down his stomach. It doesn't need to be said that Ryan turned the phone off and forgot it sooner rather than later and completely gave in to Brendon.

***

"I WAS LIKE: GOOD GRACIOUS ASS IS BODACIOUS!" Brendon belted the work of Nelly as he finished pulling on the dress pants of the outfit he had laid out for himself for their engagement celebration dinner the next night. He was also not so subtly swinging his ass in front of Ryan to put emphasis on the song he was singing. "Flirtatious, trying to show faces!"

"Are you really singing this?" Ryan stared in disbelief. "I thought we we're gonna try to stay under the radar after your dad's text this morning." The text they had gotten, the one they had seen when they woke up was Brendon's dad telling them that while it was good that they had such a healthy relationship, he and his wife would prefer not to hear "Ride that dick baby" out of their son and Ryan's ecstatic, orgasmic moaning (even though Brendon had gagged Ryan with one of his own scarves it still hadn't done much good) while they were getting ready to go to bed. Of course, that last part wasn't Boyd's exact words but hey, it was the gist of them.

"I FEEL LIKE BUSTIN' LOOSE, AND I FEEL LIKE TOUCHIN' YOU!" Brendon had ignored Ryan and was now nearly all the way through the first verse. He had backed Ryan into one of the walls of the bedroom. Ryan's eyes completely narrowed at him. Ryan gave him the finger and pushed him off, going to grab the very scarf he had been gagged with the previous evening and winding it around his neck.

"But baby!" Brendon tugged a button down shirt on and then a particularly nice black silk waist jacket over it. "IT'S GETTIN HOT IN HERE, SO HOT, SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES! I AM GETTING, SO HOT, I WANNA TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF!"

Ryan threw Brendon's leather jacket at him. Brendon dodged and picked it up when it hit the ground and wrapped it around his body.

"You look prettier than me." Ryan complained as he put on his own leather jacket. He was wearing black pants, a black button down, one of his silk scarves and his leather jacket. 

"I'm gonna be wearing make-up and you still look prettier than me." Ryan huffed and began fishing through his white make up bag for eyeliner and moved in front of the mirror when he found it.

"Nobody looks prettier than you Ry."

"But look at your ass in those pants Bren!"

"Look at your face Ryan." Brendon came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. Ryan was smiling whether he liked it or not.

"Did I say you were allowed in my mirror?"

Brendon reached down and groped him. "I like your ass just the way it is. Small and cute." He leaned into Ryan's ear. "And fun to eat."

Ryan's hand somehow stayed poised as he put the finishing touches on his eyeliner. He lightly elbowed Brendon back with his free arm. "Get out. You are banned from my make-up area."

"I'm banned?"

"You're banned Bren. I'm not kidding. Get out." Ryan started to smear on the smallest bit of lip gloss.

"What flavor is it?" Brendon practically had his head on Ryan's shoulder trying to smell the gloss.

"What did I say about you being in my make-up area?"

"You're not serious Ry."

"I am, Bren. Get out of my make-up area."

"Ryan! All I said was I liked you and your ass!" Brendon was pouting behind him in the mirror.

"I like you too. But you still have to get out of my make up area. So go. I have to do my hair."

"You're mean Ryan." Brendon pouted even more. "I don't like you anymore."

"What? Now you're gonna pull out of the engagement?" Ryan called his bluff with a huge smirk. "I promise I won't be mean to you at dinner. I'll even let you kiss me for the picture for when we announce it publicly."

***

"Well everyone is dead it looks like." Brendon declared and then put his phone on the nightstand. They were now in bed after a lively family dinner at a particularly nice steakhouse that had been rented out to celebrate the happy couple. They had only just then gotten the chance to check Brendon's instagram update of the picture of Ryan flashing his ring while they kissed at the table that they had used to announce their engagement. All the comments were pretty much some variation of the word "dead" or the sentence "I am dead" and something about ryden.

The dinner had gone really well. It had been complete with Brendon's older brothers pulling him aside and telling him it was obvious Ryan was the more feminine one/that Brendon better treat him right/never lay on a hand on him and that their dad would be giving him the same speech later if he hadn't already. (And there also may have been a similar point from his brothers that if Ryan ever put a hand on Brendon that there would be a huge problem.) It was totally not needed, Brendon would never hurt Ryan in his life. Ryan was the definition of an angel.

"All the fangirls have died, huh?" Ryan rolled his eyes and he happened to move underneath the covers until he was laying on top of Brendon.

"I like having you on top of me Ry." Brendon rubbed a hand over Ryan's bare back.

"You're really setting yourself up here but I'm not gonna say it Bren."

"Not like that. Well, I do like having you on top of me like that but you're soft and small." Brendon wrapped his arms around Ryan's lower back. "And it's nice having you so close to me."

Ryan kissed him there in the dark until they eventually settled into dozing off and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

"Hi Dottie. I know you haven't seen me in two days. I know it's terrible." Ryan picked up his dog who had excitedly jumped on him in much the same way Penny had jumped on Brendon just yapping away the second they walked in the door after the drive home from Vegas. "You thought I was never coming home, didn't you Dot?"

"Penny, where's Bogart?" Brendon wondered more to himself than the actual dog. Bogart was always as enthusiastic as Penny was about greeting them when he or Ryan got home. It was kind of in his nature as a dog. He would find Bogart in the living room on the floor by the couch, chewing his tail.

Brendon took the dog by surprise and scooped him up. Bogart let out a pathetic whine when his tail brushed Brendon. That was about when Brendon noticed an offensive smell coming from it. "Baby boy, what have you done to your tail?" 

Upon closer inspection from Brendon and Ryan who had joined him, they figured out that Bogart must have cut his tail on something while they were gone and had been chewing and licking on it since. 

"I guess we're going to the vet. I'll go get his leash." Ryan disappeared from the room and returned after a few minutes when he had made an emergency appointment with the vet's office and found the leash.

After clipping the leash to Bogart's collar, they led him out the door and all three loaded into the car.

"Bogart, I don't understand how you did that to your tail." Brendon said to the dog who was sitting on his lap in the backseat. "What did you cut yourself on? Well, whatever it was, we're going to get you fixed up." Brendon gave him a scratch.

***

Bogart came home two hours later with a bandage on his tail and pain meds and antibiotics to be given to him several times throughout the next week. Ryan took charge of the first dose and sent Brendon who was clearly stressed over coming home from a busy weekend at his parents' and finding an injured pet on his way to get food and to keep him out of the house for a little bit longer so he could chill out somewhat, the weirdest thing he could find for a dollar.

After fighting with Bogart for a few minutes to get his antibiotics and pain pills into him, Ryan flopped on the sofa where Dottie immediately joined him. When he began to look at wedding detail sites on his iphone, he eventually came across an ugly bridesmaid dress website. Now Ryan wouldn't exactly have bridesmaids granted but he still wasn't about to have any of his female friends showing up to his wedding wearing any of the horrifying gowns on this site. He was prompt to text Z a few of the worst offenders and tell her that under no circumstances would she be seen at his wedding in them.

He got a reply a few seconds later.

Zee: HAVE U LOST UR DAMN MIND?!

Ryan: I'm just saying. You better not wear any of those.

Zee: Wtf. Where the fuck would I even get them from, Ross?!!!

Ryan sort of cackled there on the couch before moving on to the land of ugly shoes. Someone had actually made shoes out of maxi pads.   
Ryan quickly closed the page. He couldn't handle anymore.

He started looking at possible decor and color combinations. Brendon had pretty much turned over all of the wedding planning to him after telling him he was taking Ryan to Paris for their honeymoon during their stay with Brendon's parents. Brendon had told Ryan he would be worlds better at putting something really beautiful together because he had such an artistic eye and that he wanted Ryan to be 100% happy with how everything turned out for the ceremony. Really the only thing Brendon was worried about was going with him to cake tastings which Ryan of course had to tease him about even though he was secretly just as amped up as Brendon was about cake tasting.

It was so early on in the planning that there was no way Ryan was going to settle on a color pallet or decorating scheme tonight and before he knew it, he had lost track of time and the sun was setting when he put his phone on side table as Brendon walked in the door.

"How's Bogart? Did he take his pills?"

"Bren. I always get the dogs to take their antibiotics when they go to the vet. You always make me do it. You can never deal with being the bad guy."

"Where is Bogart?"

"Probably sleeping on the bed. I'm sure his pain meds have kicked in by now."

"Poor baby. This is for you Ross." Brendon threw something into his lap. "It wasn't the weirdest thing I could find for a buck but it kind of is..."

Two finger squirter.

That is what Ryan was reading. He stared at the squirt gun that had two fingers sticking out of a hand. 

"Your immaturity knows no bounds Bren." Ryan rolled his eyes.

Brendon broke into a large, stupid smile. He tossed something else at Ryan. It was a refrigerator magnet with a cat wearing a piece of bread around its neck with a rainbow in the background. "Follow Your Dreams" was printed on it in white lettering.

"It's beautiful." Ryan concluded.

"I thought so too Ry."

"So did you get food?" Ryan said, setting the strange dollar store items aside. Brendon held up a take -out bag.   
Ryan went to turn the Netflix on as Brendon brought the food over and set it on the table. When he began removing sandwiches from the bag, he found two dogs had entered the den and were staring at him. Neither of them were Bogart.

"Here you go, Dot." Ryan gave Dottie a couple of fries.

"That's not good for her." Brendon told him pointedly but fed Penny two fries too.

"I'm not feeding her my entire burger or some shit." Ryan countered. “And you’re feeding Penny!”

"You spoil her Ryan."

"You spoil Penny and Bogart just as much! She's my baby. Right Dot?"

"Poor Bogart. He must really be feeling bad if he's not here looking for scraps." Brendon said.

"Let him sleep Brendon. Let's watch something." Ryan picked up the remote and began to scroll through their options.

"Okay but none of those weird independent things you always pull out of your ass Ross."

"They're good movies Bren. You just don't appreciate culture."

"They're slow and boring George."

"George?!"

"You said I wasn't cultured. I thought you might like me better if I was cultured enough to use your real name."  
Ryan's eyes went up to the ceiling. He let out a long exhale while Brendon smirked at him and then he changed the subject. "I was thinking about looking at Paris hotels when you walked in."

"Don't you worry about the honeymoon." Brendon leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I have that covered. And I promise you I'm gonna get you a nice room because we're not going to really be leaving it."

Ryan’s eyes yet again rolled upward and Brendon took that as an opportunity to steal the remote away from him.

“Brendon! Give that back!” Ryan ordered.

“I told you we weren’t watching any weird independent things Ryan. I saw you going right for that weird indie section you like. I’ll just have to keep control of the remote since I clearly can’t trust you with it.”

“You are so lucky I’m tired from the drive.”

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe you can take it out on me when I turn out the lights when we are finished eating.” Brendon poked him.

“Don’t count on it. You wouldn’t get so lucky.”

“Ryan!” Brendon was actually pouting at him.

“You took my remote. Why would I reward you for that?”

“I didn’t say you had to “reward” me when I turned the lights out… You could punish me…”

“Brendon. Just eat your food.”


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"We should move to the bed." 

Now that comment from Brendon would have been more heated if both Brendon and Ryan weren't both waking up uncomfortably tangled together on the sofa in the middle of the night, the netflix and tv having long since shut off. Ryan tried to move his feet. Two of their dogs were dead asleep on top of them. They weren't going anywhere.

Brendon yawned "Bogart is probably lonely."

Ryan half smiled at Brendon's devotion to his dog as he forced himself to sit up and get off the couch. The sleepy dogs followed at their heels and they all but crashed on to the bed a few minutes later. These positions that they landed in caused them to be just a little sore when they got up the next morning. 

Ryan and Brendon both soon went off to their respective studios, (admittedly Brendon's was better looking because they were still moving Ryan's stuff in), planning to work for a few hours before heading out to start their registry that several relatives had advised them to start as soon as possible. 

***

"Hey Bren, what about this?" Ryan pointed a scanner jokingly at one hideous wedding themed painting. It was weirdly cubist and in garish colors.

"If you want that then I guess we have to put this on the registry too." Brendon smirked at him, pointing his gray scanner at an ugly 1950s style red glass cornucopia centerpiece.

"DO NOT. Spencer will buy it just to mess with me."

"Aw, are you sure Ry?" Brendon laughed.

"Why don't we just hit the kitchen section? You said you wanted to do that anyway. Even though I have no idea why. We don't cook." 

"Because Ryan, you can't cook worth shit so I have to feed you."

"Hey! I get by."

Okay so Brendon knew he wasn't exactly being fair, Ryan did know how to do basic cooking from living alone but still, Brendon was by far the better cook. "Ryan, you could burn water if you tried hard enough."

"So you're going to be my house husband?"

"Ryan, just go tag some nice sheets or something and leave the kitchen items to me."

"Fine but if you tag something ugly I am gonna go back and tag something twice as ugly later." Ryan warned before splitting up with him and heading to the bedroom decor department of Macy's.

Ryan took in all the sheets. All the colors and thread counts were endless. Ryan eventually found several colors that would match their bedroom and he scanned the highest thread count available. He scanned the matching pillowcases and moved on.

Meanwhile Brendon was tagging upgrades for several kitchen appliances. When he was done with that, he started to look at bar ware. He already had some ancient wine glasses and an odd combination of he and Ryan's odds and ends drinking ware so he figured that it was justified to add a couple new sets to the gift options. They weren't putting a lot on there anyway. They were more excited for the cash gifts for the honeymoon fund. 

Ryan was staring at an extremely distasteful toilet lid cover in a clearance bin when Brendon found him some thirty minutes later. He couldn't quite believe this thing had been made. It fucking said "Massage Parlour" on it in hot pink lettering.

"Okay I know you do not want that." 

"I DON'T." Ryan stressed as he heard Brendon trying not to laugh. "I am just trying to figure out who thought it was a good idea to make that."

"Maybe they were drunk." Brendon was having a hard time controlling himself at the thought of someone having it in their house and actually spending money on it.

"So did you tag any pillows for the bed to go with the sheets?"

Ryan hadn't. "I didn't even think about that."

They walked back over to the pillows and Brendon bashed Ryan over the head with a big plastic wrapped down one when his back was turned.

"They're going to throw us out of the store." Ryan said pointedly.

Brendon smacked him with the pillow again, smiling brightly. Ryan in turn had to smack him twice as hard with an even fluffier pillow. It was only fair.

"Quit it Bren. Seriously."

"You're no fun. Live on the edge."

Ryan hit him so hard with the pillow he stumbled backward into a display mattress. "Happy now?"

***

"I don't know what you think you're doing Ryan."

"Making dinner. It's almost six."

"Babe I love you but you have got to let me cook if we're gonna be married. Go watch something."

"Brendon. It's not 1955." 

"It is when you can't cook. Go." He kissed Ryan on the cheek and Ryan finally went on his way.

Ryan was actually pretty happy he had listened when Brendon brought him a steak sometime later. "I might have to change my mind and let you be the house husband Bren."

"Keep it up and maybe I'll change my mind about being the house husband."

"But you make steak. I burn steak."

"So you admit it?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Sorry Ry. Sorry you can't cook."

"You better watch it Bren or I won't do my house husbandly duties for you later."

"Fine your cooking is not that bad."

"Good to know all I have to do is withhold my husbandly duties to get you to do what I want." Ryan's mouth twitched up.

"I would do anything to keep you doing your husbandly duties Ry. They are too fun to give up."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Oh my God Bren! Don't put that-"

"Too late." Brendon giggled as he hit the enter key on his laptop and posted to the reddit he had been reading: "Do I have to be gay to appreciate Depeche Mode?

"You're such an idiot." Ryan narrowed his eyes as he read Brendon's answer to the reddit. "Yes. You have to be gay to like Depeche Mode and you have to be into bondage too."

"I don't think being into bondage is a requirement Bren. Or being gay. You're a fuckin' idiot. You're lucky you aren't on your verified account."

Brendon cackled harder. He laughed so much he grew short of breath. Ryan stared.

Another two weeks had passed since they had started their registry meaning another two weeks had been chopped off the time until their wedding day. Ryan was going out with Spencer to look at tux options the following day. Brendon was the man he marrying. A man who was doubled over cackling about a stupid trolling reply he had left on reddit. What was crazier was that Ryan still couldn't have been happier.

"But Ryan..." 

He was still laughing and so amused with himself.

"I like Depeche Mode and I am so gay for you and you know I like bondage." 

"Whatever Brendon. And stop eating all my sour patch kids." Ryan snatched the bag they had both been eating on in their bed away from him.

"Ryan, you bought a five pound bag on Amazon. I think you can share with me. Fuck, why do all the fangirls say I have a sugar problem because my parents didn't let me eat a lot of it?"

 

"Because you do Bren." Ryan ignored him. "And I didn't wait two days for them to come so you could eat them all tonight."

"If I give you a kiss can I have more?" Brendon pouted.

"I think you are gonna have to do more than that if you ever want to get me to share again."

Brendon closed his laptop and put it aside. Before Ryan knew it Brendon was straddling his lap and kissing him hard.

"This... Is... A cheap shot... And you know it..." Ryan managed between kisses, his hands snaking lower on Brendon's back. Brendon knew Ryan would do anything when he was in such a position.

"I think it's good strategy." Brendon retorted smugly. "I know all your weaknesses babe. Including," He quickly grabbed Ryan's hands just before he could touch his ass and pinned them above Ryan's head with one hand, "this one."

Brendon reached into the candy with his free hand, grabbed a couple, a popped them in his mouth.

"You are not getting anymore ever." Ryan squirmed to get free to no avail.

"I don't think you have a choice. Maybe I'll just tie you there and eat all the sour patch kids on top of you."

It kind of pissed Ryan off that he found the situation he was in to be illogically hot as he watched Brendon pop yet another handful of candy in his mouth.

"Hey Ry," Brendon grinned stupidly, "I told you you have to be gay and like bondage to appreciate Depeche Mode, didn't I?"

Ryan didn't even respond.

Brendon ate for about another forty-five seconds and then moved off of Ryan, releasing him.

This time, it was Ryan who grabbed Brendon and pushed him into his former position, using his body weight to hold Brendon against the mattress. "That's not allowed. Teasing like that is not allowed."

***

Ryan had tried on so many suits and waistcoats and jackets.

"Ha. I'm gonna be the worst dressed person at my own wedding."

"That's dramatic." Spencer snorted. "Don't get all bridezilla on me Ryan."

"I am NOT bridezilla! We've just hit a shit ton of shops and nothing has been the suit.''

It was true. All of Ryan's options so far seemed to have been boring or outdated in some way, or just not him.

"You mean you aren't going to wear pink like you did to prom?"

"Shut the fuck up Spencer or I'll make you wear pink."

"Not likely. I wouldn't match your colors." Spencer shot back. "I know you care about all that girly shit."

"I might find a way to work it in..."

"Bullshit. Not gonna happen Ryan. Now how about we get you a seventies polyester leisure suit? You can wear the fat tie and everything."

"I hate you." Ryan rejected another tux in front of the full length mirror by the shop's fitting room. He went back into the dressing room to try on his last tux as Spencer laughed his ass off.

It was the black suit with the black silk waistcoat and the white jacket with the black lapel. Ryan didn't really see it until he was pulling the jacket on but when he had the jacket on it became clear he had found it. It was going to make Brendon get teary when saw him in it for the first time. This was the tuxedo he was supposed to get married in.

He stepped out to look at it in the three way mirror. Obviously he was going to have to get his hair done and get gloves, shoes, and have it taken in but this tux was it.

"I think that's the one. You look good."

"Don't cry on me Spence."

"Yeah." Spencer snorted again.

***

"Brendon, what the hell is that?"

"This is paper. You know I have to send a letter and some documents to the insurance company since we're getting married. I have been talking to them and everybody all day."

"I know it's fuckin' paper Bren. Why does it fucking look like marble?"

"It's classy. And I couldn't send them the paper with the rose on it. That would be weird."

"...Whatever..."

"So did you find your tux?" Brendon pulled Ryan on to his lap, setting the ridiculous paper aside on the desk in their office for the time being. He was completely unphased by Ryan's questioning of his odd stationary choices. Why did Ryan expect anything else?

"I did. I still have to get shoes though."

"Can I see it?"

"Um, no. You know that's bad luck."

"Since when do you believe in that crap? You're Ryan."

"You can't see my tux before the wedding Brendon. Nice try but sorry." 

"I'm letting you see mine. You're coming with me when I buy it."

"It's not the same thing Brendon and you know it. You're not seeing my tux before the wedding. I know you want to but you're just going to have to deal with the fact that you aren't allowed." Ryan kissed him sweetly on the cheek and got up to leave. "Good luck with the insurance people."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Ryan's begging me to drop down on him but Brendon on the top!"

Brendon was twerking right in front of Ryan. Ryan was rather amused by it so he let Brendon who hadn't realized Ryan was in the room because he had his headphones in and was singing while scrubbing the kitchen counter, continue.

"Last time the world saw an ass this good it was on Jenny from the block!" Brendon dropped lower and moved his hips harder.

Ryan stepped up and tapped Brendon on the shoulder, making him jump about a foot in the air. His fiance quickly pulled his earphones out and wound them around his Ipod.

"Shit when did you get here?!" Brendon exclaimed, startled, and was that blush on his face Ryan saw?

"I'm doing what?" Ryan fired back, a wide grin on his face. Brendon's blush darkened.

"When did you get here?" Brendon repeated.

"Seriously Bren, what was I doing?" Ryan teased.

"Shut up Ryan. When did you get here?"

"I just walked in. And I thought since I was finished ordering new sound equipment for my studio, that you might want to come with me and help me start tagging things and putting them on hold for the decorator for the wedding."

They may still have had time but their wedding was coming up soon. They planned it that way. They didn't want to wait a year or even half a year. Ryan had given himself enough time to plan a good looking wedding design and to get everything else in order but not a moment more. Time had been flying since he got his tux. Ryan got in the appointment to order his upgraded sound equipment but he also needed today to start shopping for decor items for the wedding. He finally had some idea of how he wanted everything to look and his colors but it had taken the five days since he got his tux to do so.

"Yeah, just let me finish here. Maybe we can get our rings too." Brendon nodded. "Or at least mine. I know you'll go to some weird hipster vintage shop for yours."

###

"Feathers?" Brendon inquired as Ryan grabbed an armful of the big, pure white ostrich plumes out of the large, colorful porcelain vase in which they were being stored.

"It's gonna look good." Ryan said defensively.

"No I trust you." Brendon told him swiftly. 

"Nice save Brendon. Now would you go find someone so we can see about a bulk order of those gold beaded pillows? I want them for the dining chairs."

Ryan left Brendon to his task and went to see about something to hold the feathers and what would be the future overflowing flower arrangements. Ryan had chosen primarily gold for his color scheme. The whole wedding in his mind was going to be vintage, and bohemian and glamorous. They had picked a very elegant hotel up in the more mountainous part of LA for their venue. Ryan would have to hit a few antique shops to get some stand out decor he knew. He would have to do that in the coming weeks. He had to focus on these vases and decorative containers for the now.

He would find a mix of repoussed silver vases and tall, clear glass ones that he liked. Now that he had them in mind, getting a large number put aside would be easy just like the tablecloths. The tablecloths were just going to be plain white. He could get them anywhere.

He supposed they had gotten enough accomplished that day if he could find a couple of days near the end of the week to go off and shop alone again. Next week he and Brendon would be getting the wedding party appreciation gifts and they still had to get his tux and the official invites printed for everyone, the invites that Ryan hadn't even designed yet. He needed to get going. 

Maybe it was a good thing they were heading to the jeweler's for Brendon's ring after this.

###

"How about that?" Brendon beamed at him. Ryan knew Brendon was joking when he pointed at a large gold ring in the brightly lit glass case. It had a giant square emerald that was bordered in diamonds. The ring was clearly meant for a woman. It had to be. 

"Whatever you want babe." Ryan wasn't going to say no even though Brendon was joking and he knew it. He wasn't about to tell Brendon what wedding ring he could have. Brendon had already given up so much control on all of the wedding planning.

"Aw Ryan. You aren't even gonna tell me how tacky and gaudy this ring is? That's no fun."

"Brendon, if you want tacky we'll get you a big heart ring from the dollar store. We'll make sure its hot pink too."

"Oooh can we get matching ones?!" Brendon poked him, smile so large it was ridiculous.

"Yeah Bren." Ryan snorted.

"No I was thinking something platinum. Maybe with small diamonds. Maybe big enough for people to see that I am married to you. But not as big as that emerald."

Brendon and Ryan, with the guidelines Brendon had set, moved on to the men's half of the store. 

###

Brendon sat with Ryan on their bed that night. Their tv was on in the background of Brendon admiring his ring and Ryan on a printer's website trying to get a feel for how his invites would look.

Brendon had found his ring. It was platinum. A thick circle with the tiniest diamonds set around the entire circumference of the metal. 

"How do you think this looks?"

Brendon shut the ring box and looked at Ryan and his laptop screen. The invite was gold with a white square in the middle with all the wedding time and location info and of course the "You are cordially invited". The words were in gold, delicate cursive script. A spray of delicate blossoms of all different kinds lined the gold border and thick lilacs hung in one of the top corners of the white area.

"It's beautiful Ryan. Kind of reminds me of the Pretty. Odd lyric book. I don't know how you come up with this stuff. You're amazing."

Ryan saved his work. "At least it looks decent. Means I haven't wasted two hours. Doesn't mean I won't end up messing with it even more before I send it to the printer's though."

"Ryan, whatever you come up with will be awesome." Brendon kissed him on the cheek. "You know my parents want us to spend a couple nights at their place before the rehearsal dinner so you're gonna have to work that into your planning. Just saying. Dad probably wants to give me a big speech on marriage."

"I'm not going to say no to your parents Bren." Ryan closed his laptop. 

"I need a shower." He decided a moment later, getting up. "And then I'm going to bed." He stashed his laptop in its usual spot and then headed for the master bathroom.

Brendon stowed the ring in his nightstand drawer and was on Ryan's heels fast.

"I'm guessing you want to join me Bren?"

"Are you inviting? Because I'm not gonna say no Ry."

"I'm not kicking you out, am I Bren?" He pulled Brendon into the room and shut the door.

###

"Dot, do I smell good?" Ryan was extremely tired from what he and Brendon had just done in the shower and was nearly half asleep on he and Brendon's bed now. He didn't really have the energy to fight off his dog who was sniffing his face and damp hair in a very hyperactive manner. "Dottie. Dot. Mercy please. Go lay down. I'm so tired."

Dottie did lay down eventually but she lay down right next to Ryan's side instead of at his feet like she sometimes did. 

"You're lucky you aren't on Brendon's side or you would have to move." Ryan turned on his side to face his pet. Dottie looked at him like "Who? Me?"

"I know." Ryan said, giving her a scratch on the head. And because Ryan had just made a comment about him, Brendon showed up and sat down on the bed.

"She would have to move."

"No." Ryan shook his head at Dottie. "Never."

"Yes. Because I want to snuggle and if she were on my side of the bed we wouldn't be able to." Brendon flipped off the light and lay down, wrapping his arms around Ryan, pressing against his back, chin on his shoulder. "Poor Ryan. You must be so tired from all the work you've been doing with the wedding planning." Brendon kissed Ryan on the part of his jaw that he could easily reach.

"Goodnight Ry."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 

"Hey Bren, you know what I like to do when I get out of the shower? Get dressed. You know, not sit around on my phone in bed in a wet towel."

Ryan said all of this somewhat through his nose. He had come down with a cold, probably from stress from the wedding planning in the last week. It may have been good stress but it was still stress. It still gave him a cold and it wasn't his fault that he didn't want Brendon leaving a damp spot in the bed he had to stay in. 

He saw Brendon trying to hide a smile as he got up off their bed and proceeded to pull orange boxers on.  
Orange boxers. Not even regular orange. Bright orange.

"Really? Orange underwear?"

"I just can't please you at all today can I?" Brendon teased. "I like my orange underwear. And stop acting like you don't think they make my ass look hot."

Okay, come on. Like Ryan was going to ever think there was anything that didn't make Brendon's ass look hot. The fact was that Brendon's ass always looked hot to Ryan but that was beside the point.

Brendon smirked at Ryan and wiggled his ass a little more for emphasis. Ryan's eyes rolled to the ceiling as Brendon went over to the closet to select more clothes. He rearranged in the bed, pulled the comforter up under his chin but couldn't get comfortable on account of being sick.

Ryan sighed in frustration as Brendon emerged. Ryan wasn't even sure why he tried to get comfortable when he knew it was pointless. 

"Babe. Ry." Brendon sat down on the bed beside Ryan again. Ryan looked miserable. Brendon ran a hand through his hair. Ryan shut his eyes but he opened them when Dottie was suddenly on the bed curling up right next to his back and pressing into it.

"Dot..."

"Oh Ryan, don't boot her out. She knows you're sick. She wants to guard you."

"I'm not gonna kick her out. Just don't roll around and shit Dottie. I feel like shit."

"At least Bogart feels better right? No more messed up tail. I guess I will leave you to your NyQuil love affair Ry-shit that sounds like something you or Pete would write for a song. what why are you rolling your eyes at me it's true Ryan you're a huge fuckin hipster-"

"Brendon, look at the hat you're wearing. That gray hat you love so much is hipster as fuck. If anyone is a hipster it's you with that hat."

"Don't make me get you out of bed instead of going to the printer's to get the invitations. Because I might have to so I can direct you to the nearest mirror so I can show you who the real hipster is."

"Brendon. Just go to the printer's." Ryan snuffled.

 

###

"We can take a break or do this later you know. You're sick Ryan."

Brendon was with Ryan once more a couple hours later, both stuffing the wedding invitations that were all over their bed into their square cream envelopes. They still had to address and stamp and label them before Brendon could send them out. They had a lot of work to do.

Ryan was propped up against a bunch of pillows, hair frazzled, congested, and pale and Dottie hadn't left his side the entire time Brendon had been out getting the boxes of finished invitations which had been a good couple of hours. Penny and Bogart, as a matter of fact, had joined Dottie in watching over Ryan while Brendon had been gone. All three dogs were in various spots on the bed in a sea of paper.

"I'm fine Brendon." Ryan croaked. "Let's just this done. I don't want to get behind."

"Ryan. You sound terrible. We're taking a break. At least for a few minutes."

Ryan was too tired to fight with Brendon about it and of course when Brendon realized that, he had to get on his phone and periscope to everyone, holding up one of Ryan's invitations in front of the camera.

 

beeb

holy shit is that your wedding invite its beautiful

wait does this mean youre inviting us 

FINALLY GOT IN THE CHAT

 

"Nice try but no. We can't fit all you guys and we can't feed you all." Brendon smirked. "And Ryan will kill me if I mess up his planning."

 

where is ryab

yeah wheres ryan???

 

"Ryan's not feeling well. He has a cold."

 

OH NO RYRO

ryan no

poor ryab

ryab get better soon

 

Ryan watched the comments about him blow up out of the corner of his eye and finally hoarsely said that he was fine which only made the comments explode more. Brendon turned the phone on Ryan and gave everyone a view of him burrowed under the blankets.

"See he's fine. The dogs have been watching him all day. Even Bogart who only just finished his antibiotics like a week ago."

 

oh no what happened to bogart??

brendon what happened to bogart

why was bogart on meds

holy shittt is bogart okay?????

 

"Bogart's fine guys. He just cut his tail on something while we were seeing my parents."

poor puppy

the poor baby

 

"And Brendon made me shove his pills down his throat." Ryan chimed in, voice more stuffy than before.

"And I am definitely going to stuff some more Nyquil down your throat and make you go to bed." Brendon shot back upon hearing the state of his voice. "No more envelope stuffing today." He again ran his fingers gently through Ryan's hair.

 

oooo ryab u gonna take that

u go beeb tell him like it is

omg get well ryro

###

Brendon spent around another half hour on periscope.

"I'm not going to bed Brendon. We have work to do." Ryan informed him firmly through a mucus clogged throat, the second his fiancé got off his iphone, before Brendon could even say anything him about it.

“Ryan.” Brendon sighed. “You look like shit. You sound like shit okay. You need to go to bed.”

“I need to get this done. We have to get the invites out before we go cake tasting.” Ryan pulled a bunch of the loose envelopes and invitations on to his lap.

“And how are you going to taste cake in a few days if you stay all congested like that? You won’t taste shit.” Brendon pointed out.

“Brendon. Do you not want me to get this done or something?”

Brendon could hear that Ryan was starting to get agitated. “Sorry. You just... you look miserable.”

Ryan regarded him with puffy eyes for a long moment. “I’m fine.”

“You are your schedule...” Brendon sounded exasperated as he began to start on his half of the invites.

“Leave.”

“What?”

“I’ll do it myself.” Ryan snapped. “Leave.”

“What the hell Ryan?! So you’re pissed at me now?!”

“Will you just leave me the hell alone and let me do this?!”

“Whatever.” Brendon put what he had in his hands back on the mattress and left the room. Excuse the fuck out of him for trying to get Ryan to take the nap he obviously needed. Ryan could be so pissy when he was in the middle of a project. It had to be just so or it wasn’t good enough. 

Why the hell couldn’t the invitations be mailed out the day after tomorrow? One day wouldn’t hurt anything. Ryan and his just so perfectionism irritated the fuck out of Brendon sometimes, the way he would butt heads with him over the smallest thing. He supposed he could go mess around with the sound of a demo in progress or whatever.

He didn’t get too far into that, about forty-five minutes maybe, before Ryan showed up, looking even more terrible.

“Sorry.” He practically muttered.

Brendon rolled his eyes. “Are you wearing the blanket?” 

Ryan indeed, had the comforter from the bed wrapped around his shoulders. Brendon couldn’t stay mad about their spat-even if it was one of those weird moody Ryan ones where they weren’t really fighting about anything-with Ryan looking like that.

“I’m cold. Fuck off. I’m going to bed.”

“Did you even get anything done?” Brendon couldn’t hide his smile, an “I told you so, you should listen to me” grin. 

“Fuck off.” Ryan repeated.

“No.” This time Ryan smiled. “I got like a third of what was on the bed into envelopes. Anyway, I’m going to bed. I can’t sleep but what the fuck...”

“I’m happy you came up here to apologize to me for being a massive dickhead.” Brendon got up from where he was sitting and ruffled Ryan’s hair.

“I’m going to bed.” Ryan ignored him and turned on his heel and walked out of the room, tugging the comforter up tighter around his shoulders as he went.

Brendon followed him. “And I didn’t even say “I told you so.” Aren’t you happy?”

“I’ll be happier if you be quiet.”

“Babe, don’t be like that.” Brendon leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as they made their way back to the main house.

“Brendon you’re gonna get sick if you keeping kissing me and shit.”

“I’ll just have to fight with you about stuffing envelopes if I do. Actually no, I’ll never fight with you about stuffing envelopes again. Watching whatever weird indie shit you’re about to make me watch on netflix is punishment enough Ry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, well, well. Trouble in paradise.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

"Penny! Penny come on! Penny-Lane!"

If it wasn’t one thing it was another. First he had a cold that lasted three long days trying to prevent him from going cake tasting and doing everything else that he needed to get done before the end of the week. Now Ryan had a struggling, growling Boston terrier that didn’t want her nails cut in his lap and he had to cut her nails before they could leave for their appointment with the bakery at which they would be looking at wedding cake options. 

Ryan didn’t understand why Penny had to be so difficult about getting her nails cut. They needed cut. Dottie was always fine when Ryan cut her nails. Even Bogart didn’t give him this much trouble. Penny though, Penny always made nail cutting an ordeal. She was nearly as bad as Dottie was when Ryan would give Dottie a bath. And of course Brendon made Ryan do the nail cutting every time. And the meds if the dogs happened to get any from a vet visit. Brendon just couldn’t be the bad guy and Ryan being the current bad guy was getting a lot of low growling directed at him. Penny never bit him or anything. She was all bark and no bite but she did like to growl and act like her bitching was actually intimidating.

"Ooh full name. You better cut it out Penny." Brendon called from the sidelines. He may not have ever gotten involved with things like nail trimming for the dogs when he could avoid it but he would watch Ryan without fail each time and be highly entertained while doing it.

“Brendon, I know you’re having so much fun right now but you’re really not helping-“

“Ryan, it’s not like she’s gonna bite you. She never does.”

“Just… quiet. I have two feet left. Do you hear me Penny? Two feet.”

Penny’s growling seemed to get even lower and deeper.

“Penny!”

Ryan got about halfway through one of her feet that he still needed to trim before the dog decided that the growling wasn’t working and that she needed to start whining mournfully. 

“Penny! Holy shit!” Brendon burst out laughing. “It's not that bad.”

“We’re lucky nobody’s called the Humane Society with the noise she’s making.” Ryan rolled his eyes as he clipped the last of Penny’s nails. “Alright. Jeez. You can go.” Ryan released his hold on her and Penny sped off his lap and out of the bedroom.

“Well now that you’ve finished torturing my dog, will you look at the shirt I got you Ry?”

Ryan picked up the black t-shirt he had tossed near the headboard of their bed, telling Brendon when he had arrived back at the house forty-five minutes before that he would look at it after he cut the dogs’ nails because they really needed cut.

“Who the fuck is Beebo?!” Ryan read. “Really?”

“Do you like it Ryan?” Brendon’s grin was huge. “I had a matching one made for me. It says “Who the fuck is RyRo?!” on it.  
Ryan put the shirt back on the bed and stood up and lightly kissed Brendon. “Yes Brendon. I like it.” Ryan did. The shirts were dumb but they were so Brendon so yeah, he liked them. “Did you mail the invitations while you were out?”

“You and your schedule.” Brendon teased. “Ryan, that’s why I went out today. I told you I would mail them last night.”  
Ryan rewarded him with another kiss. A longer one. 

“Ry.” Brendon pulled away. “We gotta go. As much fun as throwing you on the bed and making out with you would be right now, we have cake to eat.”

“Oh now you want to keep to my “overly perfectionistic” schedule?” Ryan teased. “That’s okay. I can deal with your attitude about it later.” Ryan added before Brendon could say anything back, in the voice he used when he was ordering Brendon around in bed.

“Ryan. Don’t. Please.” Brendon’s resolve to leave the house instead of letting Ryan have his way with him and order him around all afternoon was crumbling and it showed on his face.

“Ah, ah. We’re on a schedule.” Ryan scolded. “I told you I would deal with you later.” He kissed Brendon on the corner of his mouth, smirking crookedly at Brendon when he tensed. 

“Let’s go.”

###

“So we’re not going with the papaya filling?”

“No Bren. That’s disgusting.”

“Are you sure?” Brendon laughed. The papaya filling really had been disgusting. Brendon agreed with Ryan about that.

“Brendon. It tasted like a sweat sock. We’re not having that for our wedding cake.” Ryan pushed the plate with the yellow cake slice with cream cheese icing and papaya filling on the table farther away from him, trying to get the horrible expression off his face from the lingering after taste by focusing on anything else in the bakery’s very pink tasting room.

“Shit hand me that one.” Ryan pointed to an untouched slice. “I have to get that taste out of my mouth.”  
Brendon nudged the specified plate across to him. Ryan cut a square of the light brown cake with almond dusted icing of the same color and filling that he expected to be orange but then he put it in his mouth.

It wasn’t orange. Ryan hated everything. He struggled to get a napkin from the center of the table top in time, visibly gagging until he was able to spit the bite of cake out.

“That was worse than the last one.” Ryan practically croaked as he recovered.

“I can tell.” Brendon smirked.

“Shut the hell up. What the fuck even was that Brendon?”

Brendon eyed the swirly black lettering of the small label on the plate that accompanied the offensive piece of cake. “Spice cake with almonds and persimmon filling.”

“You try it.” Ryan suggested.

“Not with the reaction you just had.”

“I shouldn’t have to be the only one who has to suffer Brendon. It’s your wedding too.”

“Just hush and eat this chocolate.” Brendon grabbed a plate with a chocolate cake slice and plunked it in front of Ryan, digging his fork in and taking a bite before Ryan even lifted his fork.

The dark chocolate cake with the chocolate liquor buttercream between the layers was more than welcome for Ryan after the ordeal he had just went through with the papaya and the persimmon or whatever the hell it was. He and Brendon actually ended up splitting the slice in half and finishing it and thankfully, when they finished it, there were no traces or the horrific fruit fillings that Ryan had just had the displeasure of having on his tongue. Why they would even make those two cakes Ryan had no idea. Everything else he and Brendon had sampled up to them had been amazing. Why ruin a good bakery?

“Damn that was good.” Brendon made a mark on the empty plate’s label. “That might be the one.”

“I don’t know, I really liked that vanilla buttercream.” Ryan countered.

“Ryan, you just like vanilla. I know you.” Brendon grabbed what was clearly a piece of straight coconut cake, popping a large chunk in his mouth. 

“So is the cake gonna be as flowery as the rest of what I have seen you planning?” He asked Ryan who had moved on to a slice with fluffy off white icing that was probably raspberry filled, after he had swallowed.

“You know Brendon, if you want this wedding to look good, you’re gonna trust me-“

“I do trust you. I just don’t like that rose water crap in that piece of white cake we just tried.”

“I’m not putting rose water filling in the cake. But it is gonna be flowery. Didn’t you hear me talking to them about carving a bunch of flowers out of sugar or whatever? Now what do you like the best here?”

“I really liked that dark chocolate cake. I think we should get that. It was really good. Eating that disgusting papaya before made it even more amazing.”

“Yeah it was really good.” Ryan agreed. “But I think we should do the vanilla buttercream instead of the chocolate and the champagne buttercream filling instead of the chocolate liquor one.”

“You just really like vanilla don’t you?” Brendon teased. “Give me the one with the champagne buttercream again and then we can tell them and get out of here but first,” He opened one of the mini champagne bottles they had been given, “here’s to having a wedding cake filling that isn’t shitty.”


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 

"Boy you look good, can I get you a beer?" Brendon asked Ryan in an overly thick Brooklyn accent as he made his way over to the wine fridge in the kitchen that weekend.

The sky was getting dark and he had just gotten home after being out most of the day tux shopping, a trip which he had only decided the night before that Ryan wasn't going to be allowed on. Ryan wasn't going to be allowed to fittings either. He didn't get to see Ryan's suit before the wedding so it was only fair that Ryan didn't get to see his. Ryan's face and protesting about technically being the bride and that nobody was supposed to see his suit had been hilarious when Brendon had told him his decision the night before.

"Not in that accent." Ryan shot back, strolling out of the room with a glass of the Red Stag scotch that Brendon, who was a complete scotch snob, turned his nose up at every time Ryan drank it without fail.

"Ay, okay. I'll stay over here."

"Please stay in there until you get rid of that accent."

"Aw Ryan." Brendon spoke in his normal voice again as he followed him into the living room with a beer. "Is someone still mad at me because he isn't allowed to see my tux?"  
He eyed the tumbler in Ryan's hand. "I can't believe you drink Red Stag scotch and have the nerve to act as pretentious as you do sometimes. That shit shouldn't even be allowed near my liquor. My shit's quality."

"Brendon. You know you're not allowed to see my tux. That's just the way it is but that doesn't go for you too. And I like Red Stag." Ryan took a drink.

"I know you like Red Stag. And it's a shame. And I think you not seeing my tux does go for you too. Now you know how I feel. Deal with it Ry." Brendon set his drink on the coffee table and flopped on the sofa next to Ryan. "You're just not going to see me in my suit until the wedding. And maybe, if you stop pouting about it I'll wear something for you right now that you'll like much better than seeing my wedding tux." He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"And what might that be?"

Brendon took a gulp of beer and then smiled coyly. "Nothing." 

He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and shimmied out of the rest of his clothes. Ryan kind of sat there dumbstuck but he wasn't complaining.  
Brendon began to walk toward the door and out to the pool. "Are you coming Ryan?"

So Brendon wanted to skinny dip with him? 

"Somebody must feel guilty for today." Ryan teased but he got up and discarded his clothes even though he knew this was going to be a massive tease fest from Brendon. They couldn't do anything in the pool. That was just unsanitary.

By the time he got outside Ryan already felt frustrated. Brendon was in the pool and dripping wet, skin glowing from the pool lamp in the most enticing way as Ryan joined him in the water.

"So Spencer asked me about you today Ry. He was like "So when did you decide to marry my idiot best friend?"

Ryan snorted. "Yeah, I'm the idiot."

"When did you decide you wanted to marry me?" He smiled. 

Ryan was standing against the pool wall and Brendon moved in front of him and pressed his body close to Ryan's as he answered.

"I think it was a couple days after Myrtle Beach. When I told you I loved you. And you told me you loved me back. And you wrote all that beautiful stuff about me. And I remember thinking about how I never wanted to be with anyone else but you."

Ryan almost couldn't handle the way Brendon was gazing at him. He was giving him this look of pure love and Ryan felt weak everywhere and so, so lucky that Brendon had decided to propose to him finally.

"Oh shit, I didn't tell you about what dad asked me the last time he called!" Brendon flailed his arms, breaking the moment in a fashion that was so Brendon. "He asked me if we ever planned on kids later!"

"What did you tell him?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"I was like "Ryan and I can't even handle ourselves half the time! There's no way we can handle kids!"

Ryan felt relieved as Brendon continued speaking and moving his arms about wildly. He was glad Brendon hadn't changed his mind over night about that particular thing because Ryan knew how true what Brendon had just said was.

"What would we even do?! Put them on a leash?! I'm not having leash kids-"

"Brendon. You probably were a leash kid."

"Yeah... But at least I was a well dressed leash kid. You gotta admit four year old me had style. I wore suits and ties Ryan."

"Okay Brendon." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Did your mom ask you if I was eating again when your dad called?" He smirked a lopsided smirk at Brendon.

"Ryan, she loves you."

"Yeah but how long has she known me? Since I was like seventeen. She should know how I eat."

"She's just a mom. It's what they do. And you should know she loves you a lot to be putting up with getting another son in her family. She already had to put up with me and my brothers being little shits growing up. Mom's a stormtrooper."

Ryan smiled again. He did have memories of the small, bubbly Hawaiian woman running around telling them all to shut up and keep the noise down when they all got too rowdy at Brendon's house as teenagers late at night. He also couldn't ever remember Brendon's mother ever being afraid to speak her mind about things either. She was a fun loving woman but he could never recall her putting up with bullshit from people. She was a wonderful woman.

"She loves you Ryan."

"I know."

"And I love you too." Brendon closed the gap in the water between them and kissed Ryan. Ryan wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck, pressing his mouth softly back against Brendon's. Brendon lingered for a moment or so, his arms snug around Ryan's lower back, and then pulled away, finishing what had been a very sweet kiss.

"So much for skinny dipping, huh?" Brendon giggled. "All we did was talk about my parents. There's no skinny dipping after that."

Ryan snorted and kissed Brendon on the cheek. Brendon was all too right though.

###

DAMN FIRE!!!

dont burn the house down beeb

 

Brendon never failed to laugh when periscoping with the fans. He was putting dinner together for Ryan after they had both dried off from the pool and got dressed and the sauce he was making involved wine so it was only logical that the wine was going to flame up when added to a hot sauce pan. He was hardly burning his house down.

"Am I the house wife now?" Brendon arched a black eyebrow at his cellphone screen that was propped up where he could see it as he read the comment that blipped up. "No. Ryan just can't cook worth a damn."

 

AW RYAB

RYAB DONT STARVE HOLY SHIT

i fucking love u ryan ross

 

"I don't have a wife." Ryan called from the background. He was sitting at the quartz topped island, watching Brendon cook. "I have a future husband."

Brendon left what he was working on to simmer for a couple minutes and walked over to Ryan with his phone. He slung an arm around Ryan and kissed him on the cheek.

 

OMG AW

FUK THE RYDEN WILL KILL ME

i aM DEAD THX BEEB

 

"Before you guys say anything ignorant, Ryan's not my wife either. He's my husband." Brendon gave Ryan a small kiss on the lips.

"Bren. You're gonna burn the food."

"You don't like kissing me?" Brendon pouted. The comments exploded in the corner in his eye. He didn't even want to know what most of them were probably saying. He noticed a "GET SOME BREADBIN" and an "OMG LOOK AT RYAB BLUSH" and those were enough for him to promptly decide that it was time to back off of Ryan with the flirting.

"I have to finish a lasagna here so I will not be "getting some." Brendon made his way back over to the stove, rolling his eyes. "You guys need to chill."

He saw an argumentative "I WILL NOT CHILL BREADBIN" as he put his phone back in its former position of standing against the wall on the countertop by the stove. He saw a "FITE ME IN REAL LIFE BRENDON" when he stirred the sauce in the pan.

"You guys are so aggressive." He shook his head and began opening cheeses, dumping them into a bowl, and mixing them. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"They want you to fight them?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I guess they think I'm gonna be like "okay, when and where?"

 

FUK THAT BEEB LET ME FITE RYAB IN REAL LIFE

yeAH RYRO FITE ME

OMG RYAB PUNCH ME IN THE FUCKIN FACE

 

"Now they want you to punch them in the face." Brendon informed Ryan over his shoulder. "I don't think they realize that you're not a violent person."

"Yeah. I'm not punching anyone in the face." Ryan said.

 

RYAB I CAN TAKE IT

WHY NOT RYAN??? FUKIN DESTROY ME

AW RYRO UR SO SWEET

 

"My fiance is not fighting anyone you guys." Brendon told his fans. They were so weird sometimes. "And Ryan is sweet. That's why he's not fighting you all."

 

BREDBIN STOP WITH THE RYDEN I CANT TAKE IT

brendon calling ryab sweet will end my ass

 

"Me calling Ryan sweet will end your ass?" Brendon repeated. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna end this scope. I gotta put this thing in the oven anyway."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 

“Ryan! Ryan, come over here!” Brendon grabbed Ryan’s arm excitedly from the living room sofa as Ryan passed by him with a soda he had gone to the kitchen for later on the following Tuesday afternoon. “I found what I am getting dad for the wedding!”

Up to this point, they both still hadn’t figured out what they were giving Brendon’s parents and Ryan’s future in-laws for the customary appreciation gifts even though they had already mailed out the wedding party’s gifts.

“This I have to see.” Ryan couldn’t help the smirk on his face as he sat down and Brendon shoved his phone screen in his face. On it was a really expensive black wool trench jacket with a gigantic gray fur lined collar. “God Brendon.” Ryan snorted. “Really?”

“But Ryan it would be so pimp! And it’s not real fur or anything so no like chinchillas got killed or something. We’re getting this for my dad! Look what my sister said! She thinks it’s a good idea!” Brendon, a massive grin on his face, frantically went to the home screen and pulled up his text conversations.

The latest message from one of Brendon’s older sisters read:

DO IT he would probably wear it did u see that fedora he was wearing at ur engagement dinner??? LOL TACKY

“Well I agree with her about it being tacky.” Ryan said. “But he’s your dad Brendon. If you think he’d like it…”

“And,” Ryan conceded a moment later, “he probably would wear it. You both wear weird shit sometimes.”

Brendon’s grin got even bigger and stupider. He was too excited to even comeback at Ryan with something about the odd crap Ryan had worn over the years. “I’m ordering it.”

“You do that.” Ryan found a smile coming to his face before he could stop it, as he started to get up. 

Brendon stopped him. “Ryan. You aren’t going to stay and watch something with me?” 

Ryan really wished Brendon wouldn’t look so disappointed at him like that. Brendon knew it would break him down.

“I was gonna get back to work for a few hours. I just came over here for a drink. You know I am leaving for New York City in a few days. I want to fix the rhythm on a couple of these songs before I leave.”

Pete had been bugging Ryan since Ryan and Brendon had announced they were getting married about making Ryan do a proper bachelor party. Spencer had too for that matter, pitching him some bullshit about how he was Ryan's best friend and what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't give Ryan a bachelor party he would never forget before Ryan tied himself down to Brendon for good, not that Ryan felt tied down by Brendon or anything, of course. Spencer, Pete, and even frickin' Keyes-whose home base was out in NYC-had gotten together and planned the whole two day thing. Pete had been raving to Ryan that he and Spencer had even convinced Patrick to come with them and that if they could convince Patrick to come that Ryan should definitely do it because if Patrick was willing to come it was going to be good.

And Brendon had the same thing coming for him, except they were doing his in Vegas.

“Okay. But later you’re mine Ryan. We’re gonna do a chick flick marathon just because you’re leaving.”

“A chick flick marathon? Yeah okay Brendon; and I promise I won’t even make fun of you when you cry during The Notebook.”

Ryan never made fun of Brendon for crying during The Notebook anyway. Not while Brendon was crying at least. Ryan without fail, every time, ended up holding Brendon, who absolutely broke Ryan’s heart when he got teary during The Notebook, and kissing him better.

“Everyone cries during The Notebook except you! The Notebook is a very emotional movie!” Brendon was almost squeaking he was so indignant.

Ryan’s smile was impish as he kissed Brendon on the forehead. “Okay Brendon.”

"You know what Ryan, you know you're gonna miss me and my chick flicks. That's why we have to do the marathon tonight and I have to kiss you and play with you on this couch during it until you're begging for mercy."

"Oh now I see what you want." Ryan teased. "That's why you were pouting so hard when I said I was going back to work."

"I'm coming for you when it gets dark." Brendon warned. "And we're gonna go eat and then you're gonna watch romcoms and The Notebook with me and I'm gonna pin you to the couch and you're gonna be mine to play with until I'm tired of it."

"Sounds like fun." 

"Oh it will be," Brendon gazed at him, a dark seductive glint in his eyes. Then he added: "For me."

 

###

“Oh Ryan, this is for you sweet boy.” Brendon purred, dangling Ryan’s own scarf at Ryan as he was making himself comfortable on the sofa after they had gotten back from dinner. Ryan had just brought in two glasses of wine and sat them on the coffee table along with what was left of a second five pound bag of sour patch kids that he had to order because Brendon ate over half of the first one on him. There was only as much left in it as there was because Ryan had managed to successfully ration it into a container over the last couple weeks and hide the rest from Brendon. He had been in the kitchen getting the snack items while Brendon was queuing up Netflix and deciding on the first of the movies.

“What’s that for?” Ryan feigned being innocent as he pointed at the scarf.

“Give me your hands and you’ll find out.” Brendon grabbed Ryan’s wrists and wrapped the soft fabric snug around them and tied it off.

He gave Ryan a dark smile as he hit the play button on the remote. He turned off the lamp at his end of the couch, leaving the room dark except for the television, and pulled Ryan’s skinny, lanky little body into his lap, sliding his arms around Ryan’s middle. “I’ve got you now.”

Ryan burst out giggling against him. “I’m sorry. But that was awful. Too corny.”

“You’re kind of right. It was. But there will be no more back talk.” Brendon gave Ryan the softest kiss on the crook of his neck and then clamped his mouth there. Ryan let out a noise that was a mixture of a whine and a gasp and it was so pretty.

“Mm. Maybe we should put someone on his back.” Brendon suggested, low in Ryan’s ear, making Ryan’s breathing hitch. “Yeah, I think we should.”

 

###

“Okay, so feed the dogs. Make sure they don’t die.” Ryan leaned in and kissed Brendon. He was with Brendon and his one small suitcase outside the front door as the sun was going down Friday night. Spencer had just texted Ryan to get outside and get in the car. They were taking a night flight to New York City because it was less likely that he and Spencer and half of Fall Out Boy would be recognized at LAX when it was dark out. Andy was meeting them the next morning, Joe already lived in New York City, and Dan was getting Ryan from the airport and putting him up at his place so he didn’t have to find a hotel/lodgings like everyone else.

Elizabeth was also flying out to New York City (just not with them) because she had wormed her way into this trip using her weird Z powers or something. Ryan honestly had no idea how she had gotten involved in this trip but it was good either way to Ryan because it wasn’t like Ryan planned on going to strip clubs or something. (Brendon would not be doing anything like that either when he went back to Las Vegas, they had both agreed on that very early on.)

“I’m happy you have so much faith in me.” Brendon said in faux offense when they broke apart.

“I love you Brendon.” Ryan ignored his boyfriend and kissed him again.

Brendon’s arms were around him before he could finish the kiss.

“I’ll miss you too.” Ryan murmured, smirking against the corner of Brendon’s mouth when he felt Brendon’s arms circling him.

“I love you Ryan.” Brendon pecked him one last time as Ryan’s cell phone rang.

“Okay lovebirds. Let’s fuckin’ wrap it up!” Spencer said the second Ryan hit the talk button on his phone.

“Yeah Ross!” Pete cut in. “We’re taking you for a weekend of debauchment! Let’s fuckin’ go! We got a flight to catch!”

Ryan grabbed his bag and made his way toward the waiting car, phone still at his ear. “Is that Pete? There will be no debauchery Pete.”

“Why not?! Are you sure?” Pete simpered as Ryan opened the door to the back and hung up his phone, shoving it in his pocket and his suitcase in the back as he got in. “That’s no fun.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and shut the door. “Whatever.”

Spencer began the drive out of Ryan’s neighborhood as Pete turned around from the passenger’s seat to grin like an idiot at Ryan. “I’m sure Patrick would be happy to help you with the debauchery, right Trick?”

Patrick flipped Pete off. “Stop trying to sign me up for weird shit.”

“You guys are no fun. And you know what Patrick? I’m gonna get you as drunk as I possibly can.”

“Good luck love.” Patrick scoffed. “Shouldn’t we be getting Ryan as drunk as possible?”

“Now we’re talking!” Spencer seconded. “An excellent idea, sir!”

“Hey!” Ryan cried. Patrick had totally thrown him under the bus. “God Patrick.You’re supposed to be the voice of reason here. And why do I have to be the one to get as drunk as possible?”

“Because you’re getting married, idiot. Duh.” Patrick answered him. “Quit your bitching.”

“You fucking tell him Trick.” Pete goaded. “And Ryan, I don’t really think you’ve ever seen my boyfriend drunk before but he is NOT the voice of reason.” He laughed. “You’re gonna have fun Ryan.”


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 

“Pete. Why the hell would you book a flight with a two and a half hour layover?” Ryan flopped down on one of the black chairs outside the gangplank that led from the airplane from which they had just come into Chicago O'Hare International airport.

“Because it’s a red eye flight out of here.”

“So you couldn’t have just booked a straight through red eye flight from LA?” 

“I agree with Ryan.” Patrick said. “Why are we in Chicago right now?”

“You know I probably could have got a nonstop flight but nope, I didn’t.” Pete smirked. “And chill Ryan. Chicago is awesome.”

“We’re in an airport Pete. We’re not even in Chicago. And why do you guys say it like that? Chi-cah-go.”

"God why does everyone from Chicago have a boner for Chicago?" Spencer joined in with Ryan's complaints. "Jon acts the same fucking way about this city."

“Because that’s how you say Chicago.” Pete answered Ryan and ignored Spencer.

“It is not! You do not say-" Ryan's phone's email notification went off, and Ryan forgot his arguing with Pete. 

"Shit!" Ryan swore when he opened his email account.

"What the hell is your problem?" Pete asked.

"I got outbid again. On Brendon's wedding present."

"Ooh what are you getting him?" 

Pete's tone was so nosy that Ryan snorted out loud.

Spencer peered over Ryan's shoulder at his phone screen for so long as Ryan keyed in a new bid that Ryan had to elbow him away.

"Looks like he's trying to get Brendon more Sinatra shit." Spencer announced.

"Doesn't Brendon own like everything Sinatra?" Pete pointed out.

"He doesn't own one of Frank's actual hats." Ryan countered as his phone dinged and told him that he had been outbid again. "Shit! Who the hell is this rich fucker?!" 

Ryan had been in a bidding war ever since he found some antique dealer who was auctioning off one of Frank Sinatra's hats a couple days prior. It had taken him forever to find something suitable for Brendon's wedding gift because as Pete had said, Brendon owned practically everything to do with Sinatra. That was the trouble with Brendon and now that Ryan had found this, he wasn't about to lose it to someone else.

"I'm gonna get some coffee or whatever because I have to stay awake to fight with this asshole." Ryan stood up after raising his bid. "Anybody want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll come." Spencer said, following as Ryan started off in search of a coffee shop.

 

# # #

 

"But Ryan, she fat shamed Penny!"

"Bren. I think you just called because you miss me already." Ryan lazily looked through the window in Dan's guest bedroom at New York City. He hadn't got up to get dressed for his night out yet and had kind of just been lounging in bed and flipping tv channels since he had woke up at noon.

"I just wanted to make sure you got in okay. And you're not even letting tell the story!" Brendon protested.

"I got in fine. Slept good too. And I'm surprised you held off on calling me and let me sleep all morning."

"Ryan." Brendon was definitely pouting at him. Ryan could tell even from over his phone in Dan's guest room all the way across the country. A smile came to his face at how adorable Brendon was probably looking. "You're being mean. Let me tell the story!"

"I think I'll be as mean as I want. I know you like it." Ryan shot back suggestively. He thought it was justified. It was the night of his bachelor party. If he wanted to listen to Brendon get all hot and desperate over the phone then he would.

"Ryannn." Brendon stressed, not taking the bait. That was okay though. Ryan would let Brendon tell him about the great fat shaming injustice and then he could break Brendon down with dirty talk. Ryan could have both. He could tell by Brendon's whine that he was close to getting his way and that Brendon was having trouble staying focused on Penny and how she had apparently been fat shamed.

But Brendon jumped into his story once Ryan had remained silent long enough to prove to him that he was willing to hear it. "Okay so I took Dottie and everyone out to the dog park a couple hours ago and this woman with two boxers comes up and points to Penny and is like "What kind of dog is that?" and I said "She's a Boston terrier." and she was like "Really? I've never seen one that big before." and Ryan she fat shamed Penny!"

Ryan laughed. He really laughed. It was funny. He laughed more than he knew he probably should have and even got Brendon who was still pretty defensive over his dog going too.

"Shut up, Ryan! It's not funny!" Brendon couldn't speak without giggling. "She was so mean to Penny! It's not funny!"

"I know! But that's not why you called me." Ryan teased.

"But Ryan!"

"I know you miss me, Brendon."

"You want me." Ryan cut Brendon off before he could finish cutting him off again. His tone was much less playful now. "I could hear it in your voice a minute ago."

"Ryan..." Brendon whined.

"Shush." Ryan said firmly and Brendon wasn't about to argue. He could tell by the way Brendon was breathing through the phone that he had his full attention and Brendon was listening intently to him, the fat shaming fiasco completely forgotten. "You want me. So I guess I'll just have to give you what you need right now, won't I?"

"Yes sir..." Brendon sounded weak and overtaken by want and Ryan smiled, pleased at how he could do that to Brendon with just the slightest bit of dirty talking that wasn't even that dirty yet. "Oh will you?"

 

# # #

"Penny got fat shamed, huh? Hemmy is getting kind of fat now that he's old..."

"Pete. Hemingway is just fat. There is no kind of about it." Joe said. "All those chins."

"He's an English fucking bulldog! He has rolls! He's not that fat!" Pete raved, nearly knocking over half of the pieces on the monopoly board. Drunken monopoly was where the entire group had ended up late that night on the floor of Dan's apartment, after a super long bar crawl where Spencer and Pete made sure to send everyone they possibly could over to hit on Ryan, Ryan was sure of it.

Ryan also got a video on his phone of Pete and Patrick doing a very loud drunken duet of Louis XIV's "Illegal Tender" but that was another story to tell and show Brendon when he got home.

Joe shrugged. "Whatever Pete. He's fat. Maybe you should have Hurley put him on a vegan diet."

"Joe," Andy cut in, "the idea of fucking veganism is that it's against animal cruelty and trying to prevent it. Putting Hemingway on a vegan diet would be animal cruelty."

"Someone just fucking roll the dice." Patrick rolled his eyes. "This is stupid. Why the hell are you all are arguing about putting Hemingway on a fucking vegan diet?"

"Who the hell was supposed to be rolling?" Pete asked. "Um. Ross, right?"

"No, it's Zee." Ryan said. "Zee was after Spencer. Zee, get the fuck over here and roll."

Zee was sprawled lazily across Dan's couch. 

"You roll for me Ross." She didn't even open her eyes or look in Ryan's direction.

"I am not rolling for you. You already have fucking park place. I am not risking me rolling and giving you boardwalk too."

"You're jealous."

"Nobody's jealous of you Zee." Dan informed her. "Just so you know."

Zee flipped them both off, eyes still closed. "Shut up Dan. You and Ryan are both jealous of my monopoly skills."

"Yeah. No." Ryan snorted.

"I'm jealous." Pete said. "I like her. She's cool. Cooler than you Ryan."

"Don't encourage her Pete."

"Hey, screw off Ryan. He knows awesome people when he sees them. I am awesome people."

"Yeah okay Zee."

# # #

"But Dottie, I thought we were bonding!" Brendon cried when Dottie lept up from her place beside him on the couch when Ryan walked in after being dropped back at the house by Spencer. "Was I just a replacement until Ryan came home?"

Dottie was thoroughly engrossed in jumping all over Ryan and causing it to be extremely hard for Ryan to move his suitcase aside for her. Brendon was forgotten by her.

Ryan squatted to the dog's level and hugged her. "Did you miss me, Dot?"

"Yeah, it's okay I guess." Brendon said, getting up and crossing the living room. "I missed Ryan too."

Ryan gave Dottie a few more pats and stood up.

"Was it really that bad?" He asked as Brendon hugged him.

"Nah. It was only a weekend." Brendon kissed Ryan on the forehead. "But I like having you around."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

 

"I'M GAY." Ryan read the first comment he saw on the photo of himself and Dottie he had posted a few minutes before to Instagram. He rolled his eyes. "Apparently some guy is gay."

"What a coincidence. I'm gay too because of you." Brendon informed him with a big grin from the other side of the sofa in the living room.

"Okay Brendon. Whatever."

"But Ryan." Brendon leaned over and kissed Ryan on the cheek as he closed the Instagram app. "I'm so gay for you."

"I'm aware. You're so gay I don't know how you didn't know for sure that you liked guys at one point."

"Well I figured it out once we started having all the fun in bed we have."

"Whatever Brendon."

"Oh come on Ry."

"Whatever Brendon." Ryan repeated.

"Fine. Be like that. But stop Instagram whoring or I'm gonna have to start calling you Moose again."

"God. Nobody's called me Moose since I was like seventeen."

Brendon shrugged. "Well if you don't get off Instagram and stop taking selfies like you're sixteen so we can go get shoes then I'm gonna have to text Spencer and tell him to start calling you Moose again."

"Um. No." Ryan said.

"Then let's go get wedding shoes then."

"Okay parttimelovah." Ryan threw back. "But wait. Don't you need to straighten your hair first?"

"Ew." Brendon made a face at Ryan bringing up his old LiveJournal account. "Stop."

"Don't call me Moose."

"But Moose, I love you!"

Ryan was not amused with Brendon.

"Hey Ryan," Brendon poked Ryan in the shoulder and then stood up to leave, "Pet Salamander."

Ryan cracked a smile and couldn't hide it. He tried by looking at the floor as he followed Brendon to the front door. "Fuck off."

# # #

 

"Damn. I can't even get my foot into this and it's an eleven and a half!" Ryan complained as he pulled off the distressed leather dress shoe he had been trying on.

"That's why you make me so happy, Ry." Brendon had an idiotic "Aren't I clever?" expression on his face.

"Cute." Ryan said.

"Aw, but Ryan. Most guys would be happy that they make their fiancé so happy." The look Brendon was giving Ryan didn't change. "In bed." He added quietly, mouth quirking up at the side, as if Ryan hadn't gotten that Brendon was getting at how Ryan's foot size related to certain aspects of their sex life.

"Cute." Ryan wasn't going to be giving him anything more.

"Ryan."

"Brendon. Chill and get me a twelve in these or I won't let you make me happy later."

"Do they even have a twelve in those?"

"I hope so. I really like these. And how many shoe shops have we already been to? We've been all over L.A. You had to have yours ordered at that one place we were in."

Brendon had one of the salespeople at the third or maybe the fourth shop they had gone to order the shoes he was going to wear on their wedding day. He had been a lot more picky and indecisive because they were the shoes he was going to wear for his wedding, not that Brendon wasn't picky and indecisive when he was shopping to begin with or anything, but even he admitted that he had been another level of picky and indecisive today, even though Ryan was obviously worse as usual as he hadn't even found shoes yet. The ones Brendon was searching for in a twelve were the only pair Ryan had shown a genuine, "these might be the ones", solid interest in the entire day. He had come close to that with another pair a few stores back (where Brendon had been entertaining himself by messing with Ryan by asking Ryan if he should get a hat to go with his tux to which Ryan had responded "did Brendon really want to look like his dad who would probably be wearing a hat that day?" and made Brendon laugh) but at the end of a long twenty minutes debating with himself decided against the shoes. If they didn't have a twelve, they might have been in for another long day of shoe shopping for Ryan.

"If I find you a twelve you owe me tonight." Brendon teased as he picked up the shoe Ryan had discarded and the box that contained its match and went to scan the shelf in front of them that the shoes had come from for the twelve Ryan needed.

"Only if the twelve fits." Ryan called after him.

"If the twelve doesn't fit I'm a luckier man than I thought." Brendon shot back, his back to Ryan.

"Brendon."

"Ryan. Oh. Found one!" Brendon pulled the prize of the size twelve shoe box off the shelf and turned around and handed it to Ryan. "You owe me Ryan."

"Only if they fit." Ryan reminded him. 

# # #

 

"Are you ordering those shoes Ryan?"

"Shut up Brendon."

Brendon plopped on the bed and scooted over to Ryan, who had gone to their bedroom to get on his laptop to buy the shoes the second they had arrived home, until his face was practically right next to Ryan's, a massive smile on it. "You couldn't just buy them in the shop like a normal person. You had to wait until we ate dinner and got home before you could commit to buying them."

"Shut up." Ryan didn't take his eyes from filling in his credit card information on his laptop screen. "I wanted to be sure they were the right ones. And I think they'll look really good with my tux."

"And what does your tux look like?"

"Nice try Bren."

"You know I could ask Spencer."

That got Ryan to look at him.

"I'm kidding Ryan. I'm just playing. Spencer wouldn't tell me shit anyway."

"Because he knows I'll kill him."

"I'm sure it'll be worth it even though I'm still sad that you kicked me off the shopping trip for it at the last second." Brendon pouted.

He gave Ryan an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go jump off the roof now."

"You do that. I have to order new luggage for the honeymoon anyway. My suitcases are kind of destroyed. But don't come to bed smelling like chlorine. I owe you for the shoes remember?"

"I am a lucky man. Ryan still wants me even after I tried to trick him into telling me what his tux looks like."

# # #

"I hope you ordered your suitcases-" Brendon started from the door frame of the master bathroom.

"Do you see me on my laptop?" Ryan threw back.

"No but I see you on your phone."

"Florist sent me an email." Ryan finished typing his reply and regarded Brendon. He was dripping from showering. Wow. Ryan couldn't help but stare dumbly and admire him.

Brendon was clearly pleased at Ryan's reaction. His husband to be knew what he was doing when he took the opportunity to pick on Ryan and asked the totally unrelated question of: "Hey Ryan, are your suitcases gonna be Louis Vuitton like that backpack you had when we were like eighteen?"

Ryan turned on his side to face Brendon, giving him a pointed, "get over here and do me" look and his best bedroom eyes. "Brendon you better stop pushing it and get in this bed."

"Damn. You still want me. I am lucky. Must be my lucky night."

"That's right, pretty boy."

"Maybe I should tease you a little then and not let you have me just yet, huh Ry?"

"Brendon, come on." Ryan tried not to whine but was largely unsuccessful. He could only be so strong when Brendon looked the way he looked at that moment, what with the wearing nothing except a towel and dripping.

"Yep. I'm just gonna have to tease my Ryan. Maybe tease him until he's crazy. Sorry, but if you weren't so pretty when you're desperate this wouldn't be happening. Maybe you shouldn't act so pretty if you can't handle it."

Note:

Would you readers be into it if I wrote the honeymoon at the end of this fic? Because I totally will if people want that because ryden in Paris.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

 

"I just wanted a nap." Ryan groaned from under the bed covers. He felt Brendon rubbing between his shoulder blades a moment after he heard their bedroom door close. Ryan let his eyes shut as Brendon talked.

"Relax Ry. You'll get one. I just wanted to let you know that I am home and that I picked your wedding ring up from that antique place and that I dropped it by the jeweler's and they are cleaning it. Maybe I'll join you for your nap after I finish with these hotel reservations and crap."

Ryan, as he did really want a nap, didn't particularly like the fact that he felt that he had to look at what Brendon was doing on his laptop since Brendon had mentioned their honeymoon. Ryan had to know what was going on with it before he could sleep, let's face it.

"Myrtle Beach?" Ryan asked, puzzled. "Why are you looking at hotels in Myrtle Beach?"

"Oh. This is probably dumb." Brendon said quietly. "But I wanted to spend the first couple days of our honeymoon there. I was thinking about surprising you. I wanted to stay there before we fly to Paris because you know, Myrtle Beach is where we first-"

"I know." Ryan pushed his tired body up and kissed Brendon on the cheek. Settling back down in his former position afterward he told Brendon that he didn't think the idea was dumb and Brendon broke into the biggest smile.

"Maybe you'll have to let me be in charge one of the nights we're there considering when we were in Myrtle Beach the first time you weren't exactly experienced with guys," Ryan added, grinning.

"We'll see. But not on the first night. On the first night, you're mine, Ryan." Brendon gave him a small, teasing smile back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So who got the Sprinkles cupcakes I saw downstairs?" Brendon's teasing smile didn't falter as he changed the subject. He wasn't going to miss out on what he thought for sure was going to be a rare opportunity to make fun of Ryan for sugar. He had sure as hell tried to milk that with Ryan's five-pound bag of sour patch kids. If only Ryan had stopped coming back at him about how Brendon had eaten most of the first one and that at least Ryan didn't plan to eat it all in one sitting like that. "One and a half dozen, Ryan? Really?"

"Hey. Those aren't from me. They were from Pete. He sent them. He says: "Happy Wedding."

"Well," Brendon's eyes were dark with mischief, "we'll have to make use of them won't we?"

"Sprinkles frosting isn't a joke Ryan." He said completely seriously. "I'm gonna have to eat some off of you."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I want my nap. So hurry up and show me all the hotels you're booking."

 

# # #

 

"Brendon. Are you okay?" 

Ryan was half dozing against him after a two-hour nap but now Brendon had woke up and seemed kind of disturbed.

"Yeah. I just had that stupid dream with the black shadows again. But I'm fine."

Ryan wasn't exactly convinced and a long moment later, Brendon continued.

"What if this is a sign we're not supposed to get married? I mean who has nightmares like three weeks before they get married? In the middle of the afternoon? I mean I'm so happy we're getting married. You have no idea Ryan but who has nightmares right before they get married? I haven't had that dream in ages-"

Ryan wrapped a hand around Brendon's, making him quiet. "Brendon. It doesn't mean anything. It was just a dream. You still want to be with me right?"  
Ryan didn't ask because he was actually scared Brendon would say no. He mainly asked to rationalize the anxiety in the back of Brendon's mind.

"Yes, Ryan. God. Of course, I do. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Why would you even ask me?"

"Okay then. Then we should get married. Some stupid nightmare doesn't mean shit. I want us to be married too. That's what matters. So don't worry about it."

 

# # #

 

"Jeweler's finished with your ring, Ryan. You're coming with me to pick it up, right? I guess I could have it shipped to us but I mean it is your wedding ring. I don't think you want it getting lost in the mail."

Brendon put his phone away after reading the text about Ryan's ring that was sent to him two afternoons later. He waited for Ryan's answer from the doorway of Ryan's partially unpacked studio.

Ryan took his eyes from the text on his iPhone's screen that was identical to the one on Brendon's. He was sitting behind his desk in his still half organized studio that he knew he was going to really have to fight with to get into working order when they got back from their honeymoon. He sighed and closed the many tabs that were filled with a ton of emails and other things on his desk's computer. The desk's surface was filled with notebooks and pens and sound crap among other numerous items. "I kind of have to, don't I?"

"It's your ring, Ryan."

"That's what I just said."

"Good. Come on. You seem stressed anyway."

"I've been planning your wedding and working on work for the last few months." Ryan reminded his fiance.

"Which is exactly why you're not allowed to work anymore today. I'm gonna make you run around with me after we get your ring. We'll see a movie or something."

 

# # #

 

"I'm just glad I got to see what it looked like under all that tarnish. Who would have known your ring is actually white gold?" Brendon laughed as they shut car doors and headed toward the main entrance of the mall. They had been discussing Ryan's antique ring ever since they had left the jeweler's with it and Ryan, you could say, had not been laughing nearly as much as Brendon throughout the entire thing.

Ryan's ring was an antique white gold band from the 1960s. It had been made in South Africa. It had an extremely small diamond inlaid into the center of the metal, the gold surrounding it on all sides. The band was medium thick and had the lightest etchings running through it. They were almost abstract but they would remind anymore looking at the ring of a tree in winter; almost black and bearing no leaves at all. All in all, the ring was so, so Ryan.

"You're so dumb Brendon."

"You bought such a dirty ring, Ryan. How could you even tell what it looked like under all that? What if you got a really ugly one after they cleaned it?"

"It wasn't that dirty!" Ryan protested.

"It kind of really was Ry."

"It was not!"

"No. It's not dirty anymore. It was dirty." Brendon corrected Ryan yet again.

Ryan flicked him on the shoulder. "Brendon."

"Ryan." Brendon simpered impishly.

"You know, if you want to act like this, maybe I'll take the car and drive home and leave you here to walk," Ryan suggested, his smirk putting Brendon's to shame.

"Why you gotta be like that babe? Where do you want to eat?" Brendon asked as they reached the end of the parking lot's black asphalt and entered the main doors of the mall. "Or do you want to eat after the movie? Actually please say you don't want to eat after because I am starving to death and we still have like two and a half hours before it starts."

"I'm not really hungry so I'll eat anywhere." Ryan shrugged.

"Are you still stressed out?"

"Not really. Why?"

"That is such crap, Ry. You're stressed out. You eat everything before I can get to it."

"Brendon. Work and the wedding and-"

"Ryan." Brendon slid an arm around his waist. "You don't need to worry about the wedding. You're being dumb. I know you know what you're doing. I've already told you it's gonna be great."

"Honeymoon'll probably be better." Ryan murmured so every passerby wouldn't hear him.

"Well, that's a given. I'm not gonna argue Ryan. But seriously, stop stressing yourself out. I wouldn't have let you plan everything if you weren't so awesome." Brendon leaned into his ear after this second reassurance. "I'm sure the wedding will be almost as good as the honeymoon. Almost."

Ryan pushed Brendon off of himself. "You're so stupid."

Brendon's smile was the biggest it had been since the beginning of the ring argument. "Where do you want to eat Ryan?"

"I told you. I'll eat wherever you want."

"You know, maybe we should shop or something first." Brendon decided. "Considering, you are still clearly worrying over stuff that's dumb. I guess you'll just have to watch me try on tight jeans or something." He joked.

Ryan gave him a barely there smack over the top of his head.

"Actually, I did see a jacket I wanted to try on a couple stores back so come on." Brendon grabbed Ryan by his arm again and pulled him in the opposite direction from which they were going.

"Well, if we're shopping now, I want to go by Williams-Sonoma," Ryan said. "And is it that green and blue plaid suit jacket? It is, isn't it? I swear Brendon-"

"It's awesome Ryan and you're not gonna say it isn't. And Ryan, we don't cook. You really don't cook."

"I'm not going there because I cook. If you saw those small, flat, wood, handled things they had in a bin in the display window you wouldn't be arguing with me. You'd be interested." Ryan's eyes were mischevious.

"Now I'm interested." Brendon teased him, knowing exactly what Ryan wanted whatever he was talking about for.

"Good. I'll meet you." Ryan kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

 

# # #

 

"Ryan, have you been buying more vintage crap online again?" Brendon asked hours later as they approached their front door in the dark. He was heading right for a medium sized package that was right in front of it.

"How do you know it's not yours?" Ryan shot back. "You act like you don't buy weird clothes online. You bought that plaid jacket."

"My plaid jacket is awesome Ryan!" Brendon's voice was a sing song one as he called back to him. "You even said I looked good!"  
Ryan rolled his eyes. He really hated how Brendon made his weird fashion choices always look good sometimes.

"And Ryan, I usually don't buy my clothes from antique auction sites!"

Ryan's heart pounded. He knew exactly what had been delivered. "Get away from that!" He ran to the door and snatched the package that contained Brendon's wedding present away from him.

"Ooh. What is that?" Brendon asked nosily, almost giggling at Ryan's reaction.

Ryan's blood pressure was high though as he scanned the mailing labels and the other writing on the box to make sure there was nothing on it that could have given Brendon a hint to its contents. He only relaxed when he saw nothing and that Brendon would still be completely in the dark about his wedding present until Ryan gave it to him.

"None of you business. That's what it is."

"None of my business? Now I have to know, Ryan."

"It's none of your business, Bren. That's what it is. And if you're smart you won't ask again. And if you're not smart..." Ryan teasingly nudged the bag from the gourmet food shop forward the tiniest bit. Just enough so Brendon could see the label in the light coming from the wall sconce by the door.

"Now I really want to ask again." Brendon grinned. "And you just want an excuse to use that. But I'll give you an excuse because I want an excuse for you to use that too."

Brendon, house keys in hand, leaned in close to Ryan. "What's in the package Ryan?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

 

"So." Ryan was nibbling the skin behind Brendon's ear that night in their bed. He was pressed flush against Brendon, warm and contented after paddling him and making Brendon screw him after. 

"Ryan, do you have to keep doing that? You know it makes me nuts."

Ryan laughed sort of sadistically right into Brendon's ear.

"Ryan..." Brendon's voice came out as a small whine. "Seriously, I just came. Please."

Ryan reached up and ran his fingers calmingly through Brendon's hair. "Sorry."

He kept that up for a few minutes and then asked Brendon if he wanted to take a shower or something.

"Ryan. I just came. Remember?"

"No. I meant I'll go fill the tub if you wanted to take a bath or whatever. I was kind of brutal to you just now."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. But I think I was more brutal to you? That spanking was nothing compared to what I did to you."

"I wouldn't call that brutal." Ryan had a dreamy quality in his voice. "I enjoyed it," He kissed Brendon lightly. 

"I am so happy I gave you an excuse to use whatever that thing you bought at Williams-Sonoma was. What was it anyway? What do you even use it for Ryan?"

"I honestly don't know." Ryan laughed, pushing himself to get out of bed. "I'll come back when the tub is filled."

 

# # #

 

"I think there should be no more sex until the honeymoon," Ryan said when he finished drying off from the quick shower he'd taken while Brendon, who was relaxing in the hot water of the bathtub, had been washing his hair out.

"What?" Brendon looked slightly alarmed. It wasn't Ryan's imagination as he sat down on the edge of the jetted tub in his towel. "Ryan I know you've always been more patient or whatever about sex than me but what-"

"A lot of people do it." Ryan didn't let him finish, wanting to get what he was suggesting out there before he let himself change his mind about it. "A lot of people who did it say the sex they had on their wedding night was some of the most phenomenal sex they had in their life. I know it's crazy. I can't even believe I am giving it any thought but don't you want to have the best sex of your life with me on our honeymoon-"

"Well no I don't want to have the best sex I'll ever have on our honeymoon. That would be kind of a downer. Nothing to look forward to after."

Ryan splashed Brendon and Brendon tried not to laugh. "Duh. I wouldn't want to have the best sex I'll ever have either. You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean Ry."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Can I think about it Ry?"

"You can. I'll wait. But it's kind of a you want to or you don't thing. I'm not saying to be completely celibate. You can get off anytime. Just no sex."

"Okay. Shit, this is gonna be so painful." Brendon agreed when a long moment of silence had passed. "I mean you're so, so sexy Ryan."

"I know love. But I promise it will be worth it."

"Well that wasn't conceited at all," Brendon snorted. "You didn't even say anything when I said how sexy you are. You usually tell me some total bullshit that you aren't and you're too skinny or something Ry."

Ryan dipped his hand in the water and splashed Brendon again.

"It better be worth it Ryan."

"It will be."

"It better be."

"Brendon, you realize I would be giving up sex with you too for the next month too, right?"

"Your idea. So it still better be worth it."

 

# # #

 

"Sorry Dot but you gotta work harder than that."

At two o' clock on the second to last Monday that he would be unmarried, and after two and a half weeks of final tux fittings, Brendon came upon Ryan, sitting on the living room couch, holding one of Dottie's toys just a couple inches above her nose and just out of her reach. Dottie was quite displeased and kept switching between whining at Ryan and jumping for the blue stuffed animal which Ryan would promptly yank away every time she did.

"Ryan, what are you doing to that poor dog?"

"Dottie, you gotta work harder than that. You gotta earn your room and board."

"Harsh, Ryan." Brendon added, more commentary.

"Hardly. She's been having fun for the past twenty minutes, don't let the pathetic whining fool you." Ryan looked at Brendon for the first time since he came into the room.

Dottie took the opportunity of not having Ryan's focus entirely on her to lunge upward for the toy. She caught the blue fabric of the -was it an aardvark? Brendon had never really been sure what this thing was- in her teeth and almost wrenched it away from Ryan.

"I don't think so." Ryan stopped her at the last second. "What do you think you're doing? You were so close Dot." He teased.

Ryan was now engaged in a round of tug of war with the dog. Dottie was growling around the half of the stuff animal that was between her teeth and pulling back hard. Ryan was refusing to let go and so was Dottie. Brendon took this time to pull his phone out and take a picture of the whole thing and post it to instagram with the caption: Ryan makes Dottie earn her room and board.

"Okay. Okay. Alright." Ryan laughed. "Okay. You win." 

Ryan let go. "Take your armadillo."

Dottie let out a half bark of victory and settled down on the floor to chew on the toy.

"Is that what that thing is?" Brendon asked. "An armadillo? I thought it was an aardvark."

"I have no idea." Ryan said. "But I think it's an armadillo."

"So I need to go pick up my tux and drop it by Pete's." Brendon told him. "So I'm gonna go do that."

"You just can't handle that you're not allowed to see mine can you?" Ryan shook his head, grinning.

"No Ryan. I think you can't handle the fact that I won't let you see mine." Brendon countered. "If you would have just let me come shopping for it with you for it like you were going to then I wouldn't have had to kick you out of shopping for mine and seeing mine."

"I don't know where you got the idea that you were ever allowed to come tux shopping with me Bren. You know, I would probably have an easier time getting Pete to tell me what yours looks like than you would have getting what mine looks like out of Spencer."

Okay Ryan knew that was kind of mean but it was payback for Brendon telling him that he would just ask Spencer about what Ryan's tux looked like. It was fair and square.

"You even try it and I'll drive over to Spencer's and find where he's keeping your tux myself." Brendon shot back, a smug smile on his face because of how quickly Ryan was stifled. "I thought so. Now," Brendon reached over the couch and grabbed Ryan's hand, "I have to go my Ryan, my sweetheart, my love. Try not to feel too sad about it. We get our license to wed next Wednesday and then the Tuesday after you'll see my tux. Only a few more days before you see my tux and only a few more days before you can stop stressing over colors and flowers and shit and whether the gold you put in the decor goes with everything or that it looks too-"

Ryan pulled his hand away. Was that a passive aggressive comment about his wedding planning? If it was Ryan didn't exactly appreciate it. "Brendon. I'm the one who has been trying to make things look good. Maybe you could stop acting like I'm being ridiculous when you put the entire wedding on me."

That wasn't fair. Ryan was aware that wasn't fair, he had been happy to have full control over how everything would look at their wedding venue and it had actually been very peaceful, the planning, because Brendon relinquished control, but it also wasn't fair of Brendon when he dropped the perfectionism comments. He wasn't mad about the tux thing, that was just joking around between the two of them that he had as much fun as Brendon with and a lot of the time Ryan could appreciate that Brendon was just messing with him and laugh off the perfection thing because Ryan could even manage to drive himself crazy with how perfectionistic he truly was sometimes but excuse him for not appreciating it when he was really, really stressing over their wedding that was only weeks away, something Brendon had to have known. Brendon also had to have known that Ryan may have been designing the whole event but that he still wanted Brendon to love it too.

"Oh, that's my perfectionist. My perfectionist that even wants a -what did you say, phenomenal? - wedding night so much that I haven't been allowed to touch him for almost three weeks and I'm going crazy from him denying me."

Brendon didn't realize what a thin slope he was walking along with Ryan as Ryan pulled away from him ruffling his hair.

"So you'd rather me do a half assed job? I'm not being a perfectionist. And sorry, but I thought the sex would be better if we didn't do it for a few weeks. You fucking argeed with me when I brought it up. You agreed to do it. Do you think I like giving up sex with you?! Do you think I like not being allowed to have you touching me?!"

"Ryan, what-"

Ryan couldn't actually think Brendon was being serious. Especially about the wedding night thing. Brendon wanted to give Ryan the most amazing night as much as Ryan wanted that. Even if the abstinence was driving them both up a wall. They had gotten so close to saying screw it several times when they had been making out that neither of them knew how they had held out with the no sex deal this long.

Ryan ignored Brendon's confused face. "I don't know why you would want to have sex with me anyway. Since I'm so annoying to you because I want-"

"Are you seriously getting pissed?"

"Yeah. I'm getting pissed. Why do you have to be such an asshole about me asking your opinion about things? It's your wedding too, you know. Just go get your fucking suit before I say something or ask you something so annoying that you leave me and I'll leave the room-"

"Ryan, what the fuck?!"

Ryan was already halfway to the stairs and he wasn't coming back.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

 

Ryan: I'm sorry I chewed you out earlier. Just been really stressed lately with the wedding and I know that's not an excuse and I'm sorry but that and not being able to have sex with you isn't helping. I'm really really sorry. I would have called you in person but you aren't answering. So come to bed when you get home if you want.

 

Brendon reread the text Ryan had sent him around a couple hours after he had left the house when they had their spat. He sighed in his car in the driveway. The time on his phone read ten at night. He hoped he was worrying over nothing when he made himself go in the house while he worried that he might still have to walk on eggshells with Ryan. He hadn't meant to upset Ryan. He had been driving around with his tux in its garment bag in the trunk of his car all evening. He had eaten dinner alone. He had wanted to give Ryan some space and time to cool off. Or maybe part of it was that he didn't want to deal with it just yet. Pete had told him not to worry about it when Brendon had told him that Ryan was stressed and had chewed his head off when he had dropped the suit off, that everyone fought about stupid crap right before their wedding after he noticed that something was off with Brendon.

"Are you coming to bed?" Ryan asked when Brendon opened the bedroom door. Dottie was by his feet and Penny and Bogart were on Brendon's side. Brendon could see the uncertain look on his face in the dim light from the tv. He wanted to make it go away.

"Yeah," Brendon said, and pulled his shirt and jeans and shoes off. He slid into bed with Ryan. Ryan didn't move any closer to him like he usually did.

"Sorry." Ryan apologized and then turned onto his side. "I didn't think you would come to bed tonight." He said quietly.

"Ryan," Brendon pressed up against Ryan's back, his arm over him. Ryan relaxed. "I'm not worried about it. It's okay. Seriously."

"I overreacted. Sorry-"

"Ryan. Seriously. I'll try not to make dumb comments when you're stressing."

"But it's my fault. I shouldn't have chewed you out. I overreacted. Most of the time I just laugh when you call me a perfectionist and it doesn't bother me."

"Ryan, it's fine. Stop worrying about it," Brendon kissed him behind his ear. "I love you. Now, what are you watching?"

"Nothing really. I was just flipping channels waiting for you to come home."

"I'm home now."

"I know. And I can go to bed now. Unless you wanted to watch something."

"Nah. Maybe for a little while."

"I also saw what you put on Instagram," Ryan looked over his shoulder and grinned, "I saw all the comments about how nobody can believe I'm so unfair to Dot and make her pay rent."

"I had to put it on Instagram Ryan. You were being cute."

 

# # #

 

"I can't believe you're starting to pack this early. We don't even get our wedding license for another three days. It's Sunday night. We don't leave until next Wednesday morning. Why are you packing for the honeymoon, Ry?"

"Because I don't want to get to the hotel where the wedding is or Europe and have forgotten something," Ryan answered Brendon, bringing more clothes from the closet and setting them on the bed with his open luggage so he could start narrowing down some of what he wanted for the two and a half week trip. "It's like packing for tour. The earlier you start, the better. You're less likely to forget something."

"Don't pack too many clothes though," Brendon grinned, "you won't need them."

"Brendon."

"Having sex married will be a new experience. We have to get the most out of it before it gets normal Ry. We also have to make up for all this sex time that you've been denying us," Brendon sneaked up behind Ryan and hugged him, his arms around his middle. He gave him a far less than chaste kiss on his lower neck.

"Brendon. You need to stop." Ryan said but leaned back into his kisses anyway.

"Hm?" Brendon had his face and nose buried in the crook of Ryan's neck, purposely teasing him more and not letting go.

"Brendon, seriously. Off," Ryan felt warm and almost dangerously good from the tiny little bit of attention and neck kisses. He removed his fiancé's arms.

"And I was hoping I had you," Brendon said.

Ryan turned around. "Sorry but no. You don't. You can have me next Tuesday night. Close though. Good try."

"Aw, Ryan."

"Good try." Ryan simpered, mussing Brendon's hair. "Now you can leave or you can help me start on the packing."

"I guess since I can't have sex with you I'll go make some tacos for dinner," Brendon gave Ryan a final kiss on the cheek and left him to his luggage.

 

# # #

 

"So. This is it," Brendon said, outside the courthouse Wednesday afternoon, as he looked down at the new wedding license that had their names on it in his hand. "We can get married now."

"We can." Ryan smiled. "Bren, are you shaking? Are you okay?"

Brendon's hands were in fact, trembling slightly. 

"I'm fine." He reassured Ryan who had put an arm around him because of his condition. "I'm totally fine."

"Come on," Ryan guided him to sitting down with him on the courthouse's steps.

"I'm just happy Ryan. Really I'm okay. I get to marry you."

Ryan gently put a hand under Brendon's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Brendon held the license on top of the thick manila file folder tightly as they kissed.

"Are you gonna be okay to go get lunch?" Ryan asked when they broke apart.

"Ryan. I'm really okay."

"Well, I just don't want you to like, puke all over me and the wedding license. But your shaking's stopped. God, come here." Ryan put both arms around Brendon this time.

"I'm not gonna puke on you. I'm just really happy, Ryan. I'm so happy."

Brendon's eyes were sparkling. 

Ryan nuzzled against his shoulder. A moment later he asked: "You wanna get In & Out?"

"Sure. We can go eat it in the park-"

"You wanna picnic with me?"

"Sure. You can call it that, I guess. But we should take some photos first, Ry. To commemorate this."

 

# # #

 

"That is a lot of flowers Ryan. It's good nobody's allergic," Brendon grabbed a fry from the In and Out bag and popped it in his mouth while Ryan showed him how one of the finished floral arrangements for the tables were going to look. Roses, panicled and French hydrangeas overflowing in the glass and repoussed silver vases, full of the white ostrich feathers.

"Shut up." Ryan shoved him, but he was smiling there under a large palm tree in the grass with Brendon.

Ryan had shown him spreadsheets he had made with pictures of most of the decor pieces that he chose, spreadsheets that he used to get an idea of how to arrange everything together and what not to add into the mix. Brendon noticed a lot of antique colored glass bottles, some the fruits of Ryan's antique shopping and flea marketing with Zee that he had been doing for this. They were only halfway through their lunch because of the wedding talk. 

"Do you want to check the photos from the courthouse we just posted?" Brendon asked.

"Um. I actually didn't post all of them. I had Pete break a couple. I didn't want to blow up my phone with the comments and shit."

"So you blew up Pete's?"

"Exactly. He probably turned off the notifications anyway Brendon so it's fine. I think he snapchatted them."

"My friends are getting married?" Brendon was reading from his own phone.

"What?"

"You said Pete snapchatted what you sent him. He did," Brendon showed Ryan his phone.

Ryan saw he and Brendon, who was holding up the wedding license, both of them positively glowing and he saw the close up of the license with their chosen wedding bands together on it. The question "my friends are getting married???" was over top of both of them.

They had to have had at least a thousand replies. It hadn't even been an hour.

"So, do you want to post all the photos to Instagram now?" Brendon asked. "I'll tweet them."

"I'm kind of afraid to now," Ryan laughed little, "I'm definitely turning off the comment notifications. But yeah, I guess we should post them."

 

# # #

 

"Why are you giving me my wedding present now?"

"Trust me, you want me to give it to you now," Ryan told him from where he was retrieving it in the walk in closet after planting Brendon on their bed. It was Thursday night and he and Brendon would be leaving for Brendon's parents' the next day. "I need to give it to you now."

A moment later Ryan was sitting on the bed with him and handing him the package that came in a few weeks before that he had wrapped up in shiny, striped gold paper.

"It's so pretty Ryan. You made it so pretty. I almost don't want open it." 

Brendon was teasing him about being precise and just so again. Ryan knew it.

"Brendon. Please open it."

Ryan also knew Brendon knew how much Ryan wanted him to open it and that was why Brendon was teasing him.

"I'll ruin the paper if I-"

"Brendon."

"Okay. Okay," Brendon laughed and Ryan rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He attacked the paper and discovered the box that Ryan had told him was none of his business.

"I thought this was none of my business?" He gave Ryan a lopsided smirk.

Ryan had already pre-cut the packing tape used on the box flaps and took out the invoice before wrapping it. Brendon had no trouble open the box and pulling out a thick, lumpy white dustbag. 

When Brendon had the dark gray, Italian fedora that had once belonged to Frank Sinatra in his lap and had read the authenticity certificate, he just sat there and stared at both.

Ryan's grin grew bigger and bigger.

"Is this... Is this real?" Brendon mustered up. It was evident from the look on his face that he was clearly not believing his eyes.

"It better be. For what I paid bidding on it."

"Oh my God, Ryan." was all Brendon could say.

"Ryan. Holy shit. Ryan."

"I guess you like it," Ryan concluded.

"Ryan look," Brendon showed him his arm, "I have goosebumps. I have chills right now. Where did you even get it? Holy shit."

Brendon kept running is fingers over the hat's material in awe.

"I told you you would want it now," Ryan said. "I thought you'd want to put it in the safe."

"Uh, yeah!" Brendon agreed. "I can't believe it's been outside by the front door. Oh shit, thank you, Ryan!" He threw his arms around Ryan and squeezed hard for a full minute. 

But that wasn't enough. Brendon had to give him a long kiss too before he would let go.

"I love you too." Ryan was filled with love.

"I guess I'll give you yours now too." Brendon decided. "But it's kind of lame compared to what you just gave me. I just got you two signed first edition vinyls from some of those weird seventies French rock groups you listen to and a signed first edition from one of your weird ass writers."

Ryan knew exactly what bands and what writer Brendon was talking about. He thought it was impossible to smile any bigger but he did and Brendon's smile in return nearly killed him. 

"That's not lame," Ryan said, "that's awesome. Thank you."

 

# # #

 

"You look very crow-like today," Brendon commented as Ryan pushed the last of their combined luggage outside of the master bedroom door. Ryan was wearing black pants and a thin black turtleneck. It was the last Friday before the wedding. They were driving to Brendon's parents' place in Las Vegas today. Brendon's bachelor party was Saturday. He would have Sunday morning and afternoon to recover. Sunday night would be the rehearsal dinner and the last time he and Ryan would see each other before the wedding.

They would be married in a few days time. It gave them that nervous fizzy excited feeling inside every time they thought about it.

"I look like a crow? Did you just call me a crow?" Ryan leaned against the door frame.

"Oh stop. You look sexy. It's sexy. You look artsy."

"So I'm an artsy crow?" Ryan lifted an eyebrow. He knew it was a compliment but he was giving Brendon a hard time and teasing him regardless.

"Ryan. You look sexy okay. That's all I was trying to tell you."

"So you told me I look like a crow?"

"Ryan. Just grab your stuff and go out to the car so we can go."

"Okay," Ryan took the handles of two suitcases and pecked Brendon happily.

 

 

Note: You guys, we are so close to the wedding and the honeymoon! I am so excited.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

 

"Bye guys. Bye Dot. We'll see you on Sunday before the rehearsal dinner and give you more food and water and stuff. Then Spencer will pick you up Wednesday and hang out with you while we're in Europe," Brendon patted all three of their dogs on the head one after the other while Ryan moved the rest of their stuff to the front door. "I'll miss you guys. I'll miss your barking for no reason while we're on the honeymoon. But I'm sure screwing Ryan's brain out will distract me from it."

"Brendon," Ryan flicked him on the top of his head, "The dogs don't want to hear that. Go put this stuff in the car so I can say bye to them."

"I'm just your slave Ryan, right?"

"That's right pretty boy," Ryan said as he sat down on the floor with the dogs who all scrambled to get into his lap at the same time.

"Whatever. I was planning to carry you out to the car anyway." Brendon informed him happily.

"Why?"

"Practice. For when we get home from France. Remember my blushing bride?"

"Will you shut up?" Ryan laughed as he rubbed the fur on the dogs' backs.

"Hey, Ryan? Do you want to go to IHOP after we get on the interstate?" Brendon asked as he maneuvered a suitcase around Ryan, Penny, Bogart, and Dottie so he could get it outside.

"Fuck yeah I want to go to Ihop," Ryan said enthusiastically, "All day breakfast."

"See. There's a reason I love you. We think alike."

"I thought the only reason I make you so happy is because of my shoe size?" Ryan shot back.

"That too sweetheart," Brendon winked at him and then pantomimed a blow job, "That too. Size twelve." He let out a low whistle.

Ryan jabbed him on the leg from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, still giving attention to and half hugging the dogs with his free arm. "You're so stupid."

"You love me," Brendon smiled down at him. It was as heart-stopping as it usually was when Brendon was giving him crap about how much he loved him.

"That's really not the point Brendon. Now hurry up and deal with the bags. I want IHOP."

"Awh. But you love me so much, Ryan."

"I do. I love you," Ryan agreed, and Brendon would never understand how much, "But I want IHOP."

"Me too, actually. So I will get the bags and then I will be back to get you, my love. So don't move." Brendon told him.

"You're not actually going to carry me to the car bridal style, Brendon."

"You bet your cute little ass I am. So don't move."

 

# # #

 

"Brendon. I don't understand why these people say these nasty things to me," Ryan complained around a bite of the massive omelet he was chewing. He and Brendon had been scrolling through the Instagram and Twitter comments on the photos they had taken when they had gotten their wedding license. They had never looked at them after they had seen a number of responses on snapchat that Pete had amassed when he leaked a couple of them.

"I honestly thought you would be used to the sexual shit by now Ry."

"Yeah well. Maybe I don't want to read about how," Ryan lowered his voice drastically and leaned across the table so Brendon could hear him, "someone wants to have my big fat cock in their ass or play with my asshole."

Brendon did a horrible job of trying not to laugh. He was lucky he hadn't put the bite of pancake on his fork into his mouth because Ryan was sure he would have choked.  
"I'm sorry babe! I promise I am not laughing at you being grossed out!" 

Brendon took a deep breath in a solid minute later, "I promise. That's really gross. I promise you I get the same bullshit. Was there anything else in the comments?"

"Just the "Dead" responses and a lot of people loving the idea of us getting married."

"I love the idea of us getting married," Brendon said softly, letting his hand find its way to closing around Ryan's on the table.

Ryan felt himself blushing as he gazed back at Brendon who was gazing at him. Why did Brendon have to say things like that? Why did he have to smile at him like that?

 

# # #

 

Ryan couldn't help the face he felt himself making. "Well, that's a boner killer and a half."

He was referring to the picture of him on Brendon's laptop. They were laying in bed at Brendon's parents that night and Brendon was answering asks and screwing around on Tumblr. A lot of the things sent in had been about the wedding which they both had kind of expected.

"Don't blame me, Ryan. I didn't post the photos on Tumblr." Brendon said. The photos in the set someone had put on their blog were the ones of them in Ryan's house as teenagers. Ryan was wearing a really big red shirt and his hair looked flat and kind of ridiculous.

"I look greasy. Look at my hair!" Ryan argued. "And look at my acne! Look at my shirt! You were always cute though."

Now it was apparently Brendon's turn to make a face. "Are you kidding me? Ew."

Ryan snuggled closer to him. "You look so cute there though, Bren. Come on."

Brendon wasn't buying it but there was nothing he could do about Ryan thinking he was cute. "In my Mormon basketball shirt. Ew. That's not cute. And I wasn't cute during Pretty. Odd. either with that hair I had."

"You were so cute during Pretty. Odd." Ryan began to counter his fiancé again but stopped at the next group of photos that showed up on the computer screen. "Holy shit that photo is awful! Why would they post that?!" He demanded.

Brendon had scrolled to see a photo of Ryan in pinstriped black pants and a mint green shirt. His head was down and all of his hair was in his face unattractively. He was holding a stuffed animal in his lap. The picture was awkward and deserving of Ryan's complaints about it. It couldn't be helped.

"Yeah. Sorry Ry but that's not your best picture. Sorry babe." Brendon said as he went back to his ask box. "Ew! Why are people asking me Mormon questions?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They're asking me about Mormonism, Ry! Look! I think that's enough Q and A for tonight." Brendon declared. He promptly shut his laptop down and put it on the floor next to his side of the bed.

Then he gave Ryan a mischievous, predatory look. "Why don't we do something else?"

Ryan knew that look well. "Brendon. You know I'm not-"

"You never said anything about us kissing." Brendon pointed out. He was a sly little shit.

"Okay. As long as it is only kissing." Ryan said. He already felt himself filling with heat. He wasn't about to say no to making out no matter how frustrated it was going to make him when they were done and had to stop torturing themselves because they could go no further until their wedding night.

It got worse for him when Brendon gently pushed him onto his back and pinned his wrists. Let the torture begin.

"You're such a good boy Ryan," Brendon grinned seductively. His eyes always seemed darker when they were about to get up to something. It made Ryan even weaker.  
Ryan only had time to feel himself take a sharp inhale before Brendon had pressed his mouth into his.

Brendon never allowed him to move his wrists.

 

# # #

 

Brendon stood on the back patio with his father early the next morning in the bright desert sun, before anyone else had gotten up, trying not think about how crazy it was that his dad had been giving him the big marriage speech for almost ten minutes now. It was the same speech his brothers and sisters had gotten before him, the same speech that seemed like eons away whenever he thought about something like marriage when he had first met Ryan and had helped form Panic! at the Disco as a seventeen-year-old. But it was happening right now and he was marrying Ryan in a few days and that was something Brendon couldn't quite wrap his mind around.

"You know I love your mom very much. Best woman in the world. I want you to love him too. Don't do this if you don't. Don't get married if you don't mean it. All you'll cause each other is a ton of heartache." 

His father paused and gave him a look before continuing.

"Love is not all just sex. That's a big part of a relationship but it definitely isn't the only part of it. It's not the only part of being married. Marriage isn't leaving or bowing out when one of you is no longer able to do that. It isn't leaving when one of you gets sick or when you get older and lose your good looks. It isn't having a few fights and then leaving. You and Ryan are going to have your share when you get out of the honeymoon period. Your mom and I did. We would have divorced decades ago if we had let stupid fights come between us. It's all part of learning to live with someone and love them unconditionally. You're going to have to compromise. A lot. Get used to it now. Marriage is not giving up on each other. Sometimes you can't stand each other but you always work through it and you come out on the other side so grateful that you did. I'm so damn grateful your mother didn't give up on me and I didn't give up on her. I want you and Ryan to have a long life together." 

"So take it or leave it," He concluded, "Just some advice from your old man. I'm proud of you. I'm so happy for you. Give me a hug."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

 

"This is like, a super nice hotel for me to just be using to sleep in after I get hammered and gamble," Brendon said to Ryan as he walked out of the room's en-suite, completely ready to leave for his bachelor party. He looked gorgeous. He had his usual casual yet slightly formal Sinatra-esque vibe going on. Pete, the rest of Fall Out Boy, Dallon, and Spencer would be there soon to collect him. Jon, unfortunately, wouldn't be there tonight. He was flying out the day before the wedding.

It was a nice hotel room that they were shacking up in for the night, Ryan agreed with Brendon about that. Since it was Brendon's night, they got the nicest one in the group of rooms that had been rented. It was on the strip but not in one of the main tourist trap resorts. The high windows in the suite had great views of the lit up Las Vegas skyline. It had a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It had an excellent mini bar area. The decor was modern. The room had lots of sleek black wood furniture, leather chairs along with a leather headboard on the bed frame, and granite counters at the bar. The granite continued into the bathroom. The vanity in there was topped with the polished stone. The bathroom also had a glass shower to go with its free standing bathtub.

Brendon walked over to the bed and hopped on to it. He landed on his hands and knees in the crisp white bedding. "Shame that this bed won't get any use. Shame I won't get to make you look like I do right now. Without your clothes."

Ryan was not going to blush. He wasn't. This whole no sex thing was making it so much harder though for some reason. After weeks of not having Brendon, every flirtation was amplified. "Shut up, Brendon."

"Aw but Ryan. We could use it right now. But wait, we're not allowed, are we?" Brendon continued teasing him, overly flirty.

"Shut up, Brendon," Ryan repeated.

"I know. You're a good boy Ryan. Waiting until your wedding night. It's cute-"

"We have come to claim Brendon!" Pete shouted through the door. Ryan was happy for the interruption this caused along with the way Pete was adding to it by loudly knocking. "So you better get out here!"

"I feel kind of bad for you Ryan," Brendon said, getting up and walking toward him. "Stuck up here all alone tonight," He purred and Ryan tried not to have a reaction to it. "What the hell are you gonna do? You're gonna be so bored. I wish you could come and be my good luck charm in the casinos."

"You'd need me for that. You suck at gambling. But I'm sure I'll be fine." Ryan said. "Go. They're waiting. Pete will just get louder if you don't. And isn't Dallon supposed to be with you guys tonight? I don't even want to know what he's gonna do if you don't leave," He grinned.

"Let's go, Urie!" Speak of the devil. Dallon was the one yelling now.

"I'm sure I'll find some way of amusing myself." Ryan matched the purr Brendon had given him a moment prior and was pleased when Brendon showed that he had to fight as much as Ryan had not to have a reaction. Ryan lightly kissed him. "Go."

Amuse himself Ryan did. After eating in and watching a couple movies, he found himself smirking embarrassingly hard as he wrote a particularly dirty piece of poetry about sex with Brendon and how good it felt when Brendon would suck on his neck among other things, along with about how much he enjoyed the first time and every other time.

At first, Ryan really was just amusing himself with no other purpose than just amusing himself but when he was a third of the way through the poem he decided he was going to give it to Brendon with the direction of Brendon not opening it until the morning of their wedding. Upon deciding that, it took Ryan so much longer to finish the thing and make sure it sounded good enough to be giving to Brendon on their wedding day. It was a page and a half long when it was completed.

Ryan felt slightly mentally exhausted when he was finished. He had taken at least an hour and a half to write it. He got up and put it in his stuff. He would copy it to better paper and write it out neater when he and Brendon got back to Brendon's parents' house to get ready for the rehearsal dinner the following day. Then he would slip it to him after that event and he wouldn't see Brendon for the next day or night.

When he got back into bed with his phone to mess around with apps and had made himself comfortable, he noticed that Brendon had already posted something to fuel his social media addiction. Brendon had posted two somethings actually. There were two new videos from him on Instagram.

One of them was another fake bar fight with Dallon that was similar to the one they had put on Vine back when Brendon had gotten highly into Vine. Ryan had to roll his eyes at that even if he laughed a little at it. He also laughed a little at the fact that Brendon was already pretty drunk and happy go lucky and generally not someone with the attitude of a person who would get into a bar fight at the point of the video being taken. Patrick was clearly drunk too. Ryan could hear him laughing his ass off in the background of the snap. Pete was egging them on.

The next video was one Dallon had also posted to his account and Instagram but it had been done way earlier, probably around the time Brendon left their hotel room. Basically, it was a sarcastic joke snap taken from snapchat about him crying that Brendon was officially off the market.

Ryan, with a massive smile, typed out a simple reply to the post on Brendon's Instagram: Yes, he is.

He refreshed the page and immediately saw replies to his comment about how people were screaming and that their crops were flourishing along with their skin being clear and was he trying to kill them with the Ryden?

What was going to happen to some of these people when they eventually shared wedding photos if they were reacting like this to one little comment Ryan had made about Brendon being off the market?

 

# # #

 

Brendon was given back to Ryan at three in the morning.

"Get in there dickhead," Spencer said, pushing him toward Ryan when Ryan answered the room's door.

"Gladly!" Brendon let out a high pitched laugh as he stumbled into Ryan while Spencer left. He was even drunker than in the video.

"Ryan! Ry! Ryan Ross!" Brendon continued laughing as he hugged Ryan.

"Brendon, let me shut the door."

Brendon didn't budge from hugging Ryan and this caused Ryan to have to do a very awkward shuffle with a ton of extra weight to get the door closed and latched.

"No! Not Ross!" Brendon continued laughing. "Ryan Urie!"

"Not yet," Ryan said but felt like he was in danger of making his face split from smiling. Why did Brendon have to make him smile like that?

"You need to go to sleep Brendon," Ryan guided him over to the bed where the covers were already drawn back because Ryan had been occupying it all night.

"Ryan! Ryan, I'm so drunk!" Brendon was still losing it and giggling in his hold.

"Stop. You're gonna get me going." Ryan said, unable to keep his voice level.

"You need to go to bed," He said, helping Brendon lay down and maybe laughing just a little.

"Ryan."

Ryan continued pulling the blankets up around Brendon. Brendon looked like he was having some sort of small scale epiphany.

"Ryan, are you gonna make out with me?" He asked excitedly.

"No Brendon. You could barely walk over here."

"Awh," Brendon pouted and he pouted hard, "But Ryan."

"I'm not making out with you. I'll give you a good night kiss though." Ryan said, joining him on the other side of the bed. "Once I turn out the light."

Ryan made himself comfortable under the comforter and then turned out the lamp. He moved in close to Brendon and as promised, gave him one kiss.

Brendon pulled him closer.

"Brendon."

"I want to snuggle!" Brendon cried out in laughter again, not releasing Ryan from his arms.

Ryan settled there against him, "Go to sleep, you drunk." He told him affectionately. "You're lucky the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night and you can sleep kind of late."


	18. A Note On The Honeymoon Chapters

Hi peoples.

 

This is just a heads up that I am writing the wedding chapter now so it should be done soonish but the thing with the honeymoon chapters after is that they aren't gonna be super explicit. 

I mean things will be implied obviously but it will be similar to my other fic King In All But Name. Sorry to disappoint anyone with that but this is not an 18+ fic we have here. Honeymoon will be more fluffy and that type of thing but again, not without the implication of dirty things and making out.

Just a warning.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

AN: THE START OF THE WEDDING AND HONEYMOON CHAPTERS HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!!!!!

 

Chapter Seventeen

 

"You're doing it, Ryan." 

"I'm doing what? I'm not doing anything, Brendon."

Ryan had just seen Brendon get tossed into the air and held there crowd surfer style by Pete and Spencer. They were at the house and in the backyard, still in formal suits. The night was somewhat clear and there was a decent amount of stars dotting the sky. They had just finished up with the rehearsal dinner and after party.  
It was late and had been a long day of rushing to Brendon's parents' house from the hotel (once Brendon was over being hungover to a point that he was functional), getting dressed there, and then driving all the way back from Las Vegas to LA for the night's rehearsal dinner. They had cut it tight scheduling things that way but it was easier for Brendon to get more sleep if they drove to Brendon's parents' and got ready there and then went on to Los Angeles from their house. Brendon's mom and dad followed behind them all the way to the hotel that would be their wedding venue. Even though the spot outside where they were getting married was beautiful and had the mountains looming gorgeously behind it, It had still been waiting for all of Ryan's decoration planning. They ran through their entire wedding ceremony surrounded by a blank slate and Ryan seriously hoped all his obsessing and worrying about the wedding planning was going to pay off.

He and Brendon would be going around the house soon and making sure they didn't forget to pack anything or leave any important travel documents in a drawer or something. They would be saying goodbye to the dogs again. After that, they'd have to say goodbye to each other for the next twenty-four hours and would be heading back to the hotel from which they had just come. Pete and Patrick were taking Brendon back along with Brendon's car. Ryan was going with Spencer while he moved their dogs to his place and then to the airport to pick up Jon when his red eye got in from Chicago. Spencer was originally going to move the dogs the day after the wedding but he decided it would be easier just to do it tonight instead of driving to feed them every day until then. 

Maybe it was a good thing that they would be separating soon; even if it was going to be torturous waiting out the day before their wedding without each other and Ryan could already feel that it would be. It might get Brendon to not try to convince him to let Pete Wentz, who would most likely be drunk when it happened during the reception, throw him into the air and catch him. 

"Ryan, don't be difficult. You're doing it during the reception. It'll be fun." Brendon said, trying to do just that.

Ryan was not doing it. He wasn't going to break his neck on his wedding day.

"You are doing it Ryan," Pete said, ganging up on him with a big Pete Wentz grin.

"I'm doing what? Because I am not doing that thing where you throw me into the air like you like trying to make everyone do because you like really bad stage dives for some reason."

"Brendon is doing it. You're doing it too." Pete said, grin not faltering. "It was his idea."

Ryan shook his head, "Uh. I'm not. I'm gonna be dropped on the ground by you idiots on my wedding day."

Pete rolled his eyes, "Ryan. Do you know how much I work out? For shit's sake, Hurley is gonna be one of the people lifting you. You're fine. You're a stick. Andy is not gonna drop a stick. Especially if we can all lift Brendon's over-sized ass and carry him around on our own."

"And I'm your best friend. Why would I drop you?" Spencer said.

"That is exactly why you'd drop me. Because you're my best friend. On purpose too, dickhead."

"Normally in any other situation where this would be happening yes. But not on your wedding day, Ryan. I'm not that shitty of a best friend and it offends me that you think I am."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get over it. Patrick," Ryan said, turning to where Patrick was standing in the grass, "Can you please be normal here and convince Pete that this is a bad idea?"

"Why do you think I can convince Pete that anything is a bad idea? Have you met Pete? I am not a miracle worker. You're on your own here." 

"Ryan, we need to practice," Brendon said insistently.

"Brendon-"

"Ryaaannn," Brendon poked him in the shoulder, "come on. It'll be fun. Would I let my husband fall on his wedding day? You're gonna have to trust me more if we're gonna be married."

Ryan felt himself weakening. "Don't do that."

Damn Brendon's ability to get him to do stupid things.

"Fine. I'll kick you all in the nuts if you drop me though." He said not even a moment later, huffing as he gave in. "I'll do worse if you drop me at the reception."

Pete laughed stupidly. It was never good when Pete was this amused by something. "Excellent."

 

# # #

 

Brendon leaned in and kissed Ryan on the cheek after he locked the door to the house. They were alone to say goodbye. Everyone else was in their respective vehicle. They had been since Ryan and Brendon had started doing a final sweep of their house.

"I'll see you for the wedding. Not seeing you tomorrow is gonna be hard."

"It will be," Ryan agreed shyly. "Here," He reached into his black suit jacket and pulled out the envelope in which he had sealed the poem he had penned the previous night, "I never had time to give it to you at your parents' house."

"Is this for me?" 

Sparks shot up Ryan's spine as Brendon's hand brushed against his. 

"Is it a love letter? Oh, Ryan, you're so-"

"You cannot read it until Tuesday morning." Ryan, knowing he was blushing, hurriedly cut off Brendon before he could finish whatever taunt he had planned.

"How did I get so lucky? How did I get a man who acts so flustered and cute-"

"Brendon. You can't read it until Tuesday. I'm serious."

Brendon put one hand gently on his shoulder and kissed him. He held Ryan's chin in the other. Ryan let his arms wrap around his back, his movements absent because of Brendon's mouth against his. He grasped Brendon's shoulder blades. He didn't care that three other people were waiting for them in cars. He completely forgot about it. He didn't want Brendon to ever stop kissing him.

"I'll see you Tuesday," Brendon said softly when he pulled away. 

Ryan's heart was racing. He felt light, dazed, above the world, and weak all at the same time as he watched Brendon walk away and get into his car with Patrick. 

Stud.

How was he ever going to let Brendon go for the next twenty-four hours?

Pete rolled down the window to his car when Ryan passed it to join Spencer in his. "You get some Ryan?"

Smart ass.

Ryan flipped him off. He really hated that he wouldn't have been able to pull off a scowl for Pete in that moment even if he tried. He knew he was smiling like a massive idiot as he gave him the finger.

 

# # #

 

I am getting married today.

Ryan smiled Tuesday morning, not opening his eyes, as he sensed the sunlight behind the curtains in his hotel room. He'd had this thought several times throughout the night when he'd woke up from excitement but this time it was finally morning.

I am marrying Brendon today.

He felt fizzy and barely tired as he got up and walked over to the curtains and opened them. Sunlight flooded into the room. He blinked and looked at the mountains outside his window. Today was perfect. 

He couldn't have been happier. It wasn't possible.

He looked over at the time on the nightstand's alarm clock. Nine-forty-five. He needed to shower and get dressed. He was going to breakfast with Spencer before he put on his tux and finished getting ready for the wedding at three-thirty that afternoon.

When he headed over to the bathroom after getting clothes from his overnight suitcase he noticed something on the floor by the room's door. It was a thick white envelope with his name on it. It looked to have been slid under the door.

With his arm still full of clothes, Ryan picked it up and opened it. He took out the sheet of paper inside and read it:

 

Ryan,

I love you more than you could ever know. I am so out of this world happy that I get to marry you. I love you so much.  
I can't wait to marry you, doll.

Brendon

 

The feelings that he had experienced Sunday night when Brendon kissed him before they parted ways came back tenfold. They came back and overwhelmed him even as he let out an ugly snort/laugh noise over Brendon calling him a doll, which honestly, was so Brendon. He might have thought that he'd experienced feeling like his face was going to split from smiling but he hadn't. He was experiencing it now. Whatever he had experienced before wasn't it. 

He swallowed and then he swallowed again. He wasn't going to cry. He needed to stop reading 'I can't wait to marry you, doll.' He read it one more time and then tucked the note back into its envelope. He walked back to his suitcase and tucked it into his things. He went back to the bathroom, legs shaky.

 

# # #

 

"Hey! I have a great idea! We could have Patrick do a voice over while you put on makeup and all that. He'll talk about how he wants to end himself when you do your water line with the eyeliner. Then you can put it on twitter or something. Pre wedding festivities, Ryan." Pete said, poking Patrick.

Ryan watched them in the silver trimmed mirror hanging above the dark carved desk in his room. He focused on putting a light liquid foundation coat on his face. He was wearing the black dress pants from his tuxedo and a white hotel robe over them as a shirt. He didn't want to take any chances about staining his black shirt or tie or the black and white jacket especially. He wasn't going to put any of those garments on until his face and hair were totally done.

"Shut up. I used to hate watching you do that shit. You, like, poke it in your eye. It's awful." Patrick complained.

"As much fun as that sounds, I don't think I need that," Ryan said, "It's my wedding. People will see some of the photos later but I am not focused on other people that I don't even know today. And I think we have a fucking ton of photos already of Spencer and Jon over here bullshitting around. You took enough, Pete."

"Duh. Did you think I was being serious? I just wanted to bug Patrick about his irrational eyeliner problems since you are about to put some on. He's had them since I started wearing it on stage."

"It's not irrational. Why do you need to practically poke yourself in the eye repeatedly?"

"I've never poked myself in the eye while doing eyeliner. Not on purpose."

"You kind of do. I see you when you do your water line. You're poking yourself in the eye."

"Is Brendon literally the only person who hasn't seen your tux yet?" Jon asked.

"Unless Spencer told him about it-" Ryan began.

"I didn't say shit, Ross."

"Hey Patrick, you should go tell Brendon that we've all seen Ryan's tux and tell me how he reacts later so I can laugh about it. He's gonna be so mad. Seriously. Go do that." Pete said excitedly.

"Whatever Pete."

"He's gonna be seeing it in a few minutes," Ryan said.

"Still. He has to wait. And we've all seen it. It'll be hilarious."

"That's super mean. It was extremely hard waiting to see Cassie on our wedding day. That's cruel Pete." Jon said.

"Patrick should still go do it. You gotta admit it would be hilarious. Seriously," Pete pushed Patrick lightly, "Go. And I'll make even for them, Jon. Ryan. I know what Brendon's tux looks like. My entire band does. Spencer does."

"It's true. I do." Spencer said, joining in. "Brendon showed Jon yesterday too. Oh my God look at his face in that mirror, Pete! He's so mad! Priceless!"


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

 

"I'm so glad we didn't do this in public." Brendon sniffled, trying not to cry. He was standing with Ryan pulled as close to his body as possible. He had an arm around Ryan's waist, cupping his chin. Their foreheads were pressed together. The only other person in the hotel room was the wedding photographer they'd hired for today but he was staying well out of their way and there wasn't any chance of Brendon noticing that he was taking photos of their reunion anyway. Brendon knew Ryan wasn't noticing him either. How could either of them notice something so insignificant at that moment?

"Me too," Ryan said, blinking back tears that were clearly trying to slip out.

"Seriously, we would have been crying all over each other in front of everyone," Brendon sniffled again, this time laughing a little as he spoke. 

"Ryan, you're so beautiful." He said in awe.

Not being able to see Ryan's tuxedo had been extremely worth it, Brendon was finding out now. Ryan was gorgeous in the black and white jacketed suit with his hair styled slightly messy and lightly lined eyes. He wore short black dinner gloves and the slightly distressed leather shoes that he'd waited until he'd gotten home to buy like a weirdo instead of just buying them at the shop. 

Ryan was the most gorgeous thing Brendon had ever seen and he was going to be Brendon's and Brendon's alone. That alone was making him tear up. Nobody could ever top Ryan. Especially not Brendon in his traditional black tuxedo.

"You are too. Your tux is really gorgeous on you. You always choose things that are classy and Sinatra like don't you?" Ryan followed Brendon in the way that he'd laughed somewhat. "I wouldn't be beautiful if my makeup wasn't waterproof. I seriously need to stop crying. There's probably only so much even waterproof makeup can take."

Brendon caressed his cheek and kissed him on the forehead, "Oh Ryan don't cry. Your poem made me cry this morning. If you cry right now I'm gonna cry and it'll be ugly. You don't want me to cry for real right now."

"My poem made you cry? It wasn't supposed to-"

Brendon kissed him on the lips and let himself disappear into it for a moment. "It was beautiful Ryan. I love you too babe."

He whispered into Ryan's ear, "And I can't wait to get that tux off of you later."

Ryan's face was full of blush from his teasing when he pulled back. It was adorable. "Stop," Ryan said.

Ryan sniffled and laughed again, "Seriously. Stop. I'm gonna cry."

"Have you seen what everything looks like downstairs yet?" Brendon quickly changed the subject because he hadn't been kidding when he'd told Ryan that he would cry if Ryan did. He truly would cry.

Ryan shook his head, "No. I've been busy getting dressed. I hope it looks good though."

"I haven't seen anything yet either. But Pete told me my mom has been down there ordering people around all morning about where to put things so she's apparently being a stormtrooper as usual."

Ryan grinned at him. "We better get down there then. Ceremony's starting soon anyway."

"Yeah. But. Just give me a few more minutes alone with you." Brendon said, not letting Ryan out of his embrace.

 

# # #

 

Ryan found himself in a deep dip kiss with Brendon. 

He should have expected it. 

There was no way Brendon would've given him a normal kiss when they said "I do." and he wasn't. 

Ryan was on cloud nine. Having a new last name had made his emotions skyrocket. He was in heaven there in his husband's arms. Everything felt light. He didn't care for the rest of the world around him. 

He was euphoric. This was bliss.

 

# # #

 

"Ryan. I'm glad I let you do the planning. I didn't tell you when we got down here but this is kind of the first time I'm really seeing everything. All I've been able to focus on is how beautiful you are and how I was taking my wedding vows." Brendon told him as they strolled around where everyone was enjoying the open bar on the mountain side, arms linked.

Ryan had really gone to town with the sun and moon theme. The weather was perfect, mild, and sunny so there was no need for ugly white tents in the reception area. Instead, the wooden trellises were draped in flowing silver fabric. The tables under them were covered in white table cloths. They each had either a glass vase in the middle that was over flowing with roses, hydrangeas, and other flowers along with having the white ostrich feathers sticking out of them, or they had one of the repoussed silver ones Ryan had chosen with the same things inside. 

The trellises had pale pink, yellow, and white roses weaved all over them above the tables. Round glass string lights hung down from the wood beams and would illuminate the dining area later that night once the sun went down. Silver white silk upholstered Violetta French dining chairs with gold beaded throw cushions on them provided seating. At their table, the two chairs were red velvet instead of silver white silk.

Flowers, white candles, and light multi colored glass bottles and vases decorated the long white cloth covered table with the wedding cake. The cake was a work of art. It was silvery white and it had five tiers. It was covered almost completely in intricately carved sugar flowers. Sugar orchids and irises and roses dusted lightly in gold so the cake shimmered in the sun on its silver pedestal. These things masked the chocolate and champagne buttercream filled inside. Silver trays of floral cupcakes sat on either side of it.

"Yeah. They did a good job setting it up." Ryan said in agreement. Brendon watched Ryan's lips turn up as he took it all in.

"They did better than a good job. It's amazing." Brendon said back to him, unable to keep himself from smiling right along with him.

Ryan nodded, eyes bright. "It is."

"See. I told you all your stressing and worrying was for nothing, Ry," Brendon kissed him on the cheek.

"Now I just have to make the honeymoon live up to this." He murmured in Ryan's ear.

Ryan tinged light pink, "I'm sure you won't have a problem doing that. If I survive our dance before dinner without crying that is."

"Oh. Yeah. That's right. Ryan, how are we gonna survive that without crying?" Brendon asked, laughing lightly. "When the Day Met the Night," Ryan. How are we gonna survive?"

"I honestly don't know. It is like insult to injury," Ryan grinned at him, "maybe we shouldn't have picked that song."

"No," Brendon shook his head, "It's us. It's perfect, Ryan. Really it is. But it's a good thing you're dancing with your aunt after and I am dancing with my mom, I guess. You don't wanna cry all over your aunt because we're both dorks, do you? You're gonna have to dance with my mom too. You are her son now. I don't think you wanna cry all over her either."

 

# # #

 

"Brendon. You looked great with all that frosting on your nose. You really did. You shouldn't have wiped it off," Pete laughed while Brendon wiped the white fondant, vanilla buttercream icing and champagne buttercream filling, and chocolate cake crumbs off his face with a napkin. He and Ryan's cake cutting and feeding photos had been taken thirty seconds before. Ryan had played dirty and practically smashed a glob of cake all over him.

"I agree," Zee seconded him, coming up behind Pete.

"Shut up Pete. Shut up Zee," Brendon said, trying and failing to act like he didn't find the whole thing funny as he was taking his plate from the cake table again, "I wasn't ready and Ryan like shoved the cake in my face."

Ryan snickered at him and Zee did too. 

"I think it's your fault you weren't ready," Ryan informed him.

"Be quiet, Ryan. It wasn't supposed to be like, food fight or some shit. I did it nicely for you and you slammed cake into my nose."

Ryan shrugged, grin absolutely impish and maddening, "You should pay more attention when I am feeding you cake, shouldn't you?"

"Why don't you guys just go make fun on Spencer or something? It's my wedding day. He almost cried when he was giving us his wedding speech during dinner." Brendon shot back.

"Oh, Bren. You know he's never gonna live that one down. You know Jon is gonna make fun of him for that forever too. I don't need to waste time making fun of him now. I have the rest of my life for that. So I'm gonna make fun of you not being able to eat cake right."

"Don't make fun of me Ryan," Brendon let his head fall to Ryan's shoulder irresistibly, "It's my wedding day. Please."

"Oh okay."

"Thank you. You're sweet. I love you, Ryan. Now can you play nice and not put any more cake all over my nose so we can go mingle with my siblings and everyone?"

"I guess I can play nice."

 

# # #

 

"Okay, who the hell let Pete talk to the DJ?" Ryan asked Spencer, Dan, Jon, and Patrick. He knew all these songs were Pete's work. He had just watched Brendon get low on the dance floor to "apple bottom jeans and boots with the fur" among other things for the past ten minutes.

"I think part of this was Gabe's doing. They've been running around together all night." Patrick said.

"Okay. Who let both Pete Wentz and Gabe Saporta talk to the DJ? Why has there been so much Akon and crap playing?" Ryan asked. 

"YOUUUUU! SOULJA BOY TELL 'EM!" blared over the mountainside and filled up the dark night.

"God. I repeat: who let Pete talk to the DJ?!" Ryan said. Pete Wentz, Gabe Saporta, and even Brendon proceeded to start cranking that and supermanning all over the place. Pete was way too good at it. He never missed a beat.

"God look at him! Patrick! Why does he know how to do that?! Why does he know the entire dance?!"

"Why do you ask me these things about Pete? I don't know any more than you do. You just saw him trying to grind with me when that damn Sean Paul song was playing. I think I'm too old to be grinding to "Temperature."

"He's got Gabe and Brendon doing it too."

"Zee was grinding with Gabe and Pete earlier," Dan contributed.

Ryan was about to say something back but then Pete hopped over to him. 

"Hey Ryan, it's time."

"It's time for what?" Ryan asked even though he knew full well that Pete was talking about throwing him into the air. He was hoping Brendon and Pete had forgotten.

"You know what Ryan."

"God. Remember I'll do worse than kick you in the nuts if you guys drop me." Ryan warned him and he fully intended to make good on his warning if Pete let him fall on his ass on the rocky mountain ground.

"Okay but first you gotta crank that. No arguing Ryan."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ryan rolled his eyes and followed Pete's hopping movements, "God. I can't believe I am doing this."

"Oh stop Ryan. Everyone can see you're smiling."

Ryan hated that he couldn't even argue that. He was having a fun time. Of course, he was. It was his wedding day. Nothing could sour his night. Pete and the rest of them were taking advantage of it.

 

# # # 

 

"Okay. Brendon. I am never doing that again."

Brendon was giggling uncontrollably in front of Ryan. Both of them had just been tossed into the air by Spencer, Pete, Andy, and Dallon, one after the other. The only difference with Ryan was that Brendon had joined in. Ryan was sure they had made him go first so he couldn't back out. He had been thrown far higher than he was comfortable with while everyone cheered and happy wasn't the word for it when he'd been put back on the ground uninjured. Brendon had just laughed the entire time when he was being thrown upward.

"I'm serious Brendon. I think you nearly gave my aunt a heart attack." Ryan had heard his old lady aunt voice a very worried "Please don't drop him!" when he had been thrown.

"You don't have to Ryan!" Brendon still couldn't control himself. "Did you hear my mom when we threw you?! "Please don't drop my son!"

"I heard her," Ryan said. He smiled a little too over Brendon's mother referring to him as her son. He felt warm. He also smiled over Brendon's laughing that was almost squealing. "I think you nearly gave your mother a heart attack too. She begged Pete and everyone not to drop you too."

 

# # #

 

Brendon pulled Ryan back by his hand before he could walk into the large honeymoon suite that their stuff had been moved into during the wedding. Ryan had just unlocked the door. It was little after midnight. People were still drinking and partying down below. They had the venue until 1:00 am.

"I don't think so Ryan," Brendon smirked in a way that was devilishly seductive. 

"Oh, I see what you want," Ryan said, returning his smirk when Brendon picked him up bridal style. He leaned toward Brendon as Brendon carried him and gave his bottom lip a nibble.

"Ryan," He growled, "Are you trying to make me rip that suit off of you before I can even get this door shut?"

Ryan gave Brendon his best wide eyed pouty face, knowing it would drive his husband crazy and cause him to do just that. All of Ryan's need from the past few weeks of being sex denied had come back tenfold during their relatively sweet kisses in the elevator while on their way up to the room.

"Okay, you're asking for it." Brendon declared, putting Ryan on the floor and taking all of one second to shut and latch the room's door. While Brendon's back was turned, Ryan noticed the ice bucket on the room's desk with a champagne bottle in it that had an imminent fate of being completely ignored for the time being.

"Maybe I am." Ryan sassed when Brendon's full attention was on him again.

"Oh my are you asking for it Ryan," Brendon pushed him up against the wall hard and held him there, "You're gonna get it."

Ryan's breathing hitched sharply, "Please, I want it." His words were a weak moan. He couldn't help himself.

Brendon pounced on him. He pressed his lips into Ryan's neck and kept him pinned against the wall. Ryan let out tiny little whimpers as Brendon sucked the sensitive skin behind his ear into his mouth. Brendon was definitely intent of leaving marks on his skin.

Brendon spent only a moment, but a long one, giving him this lovely torment. He gazed at Ryan lovingly, dark brown eyes fiery and full of lust. One of Brendon's hands cupped his cheek, the other expertly caressed and stroked his torso under his black and white jacket, making Ryan moan again and shiver under his touch. Brendon gave him a soft kiss on the mouth that made Ryan feel like he couldn't support his own body weight with his legs.

He said: "I am going to take that tux off of you Ryan and then I'm going to make love to you like you've never been made love to before."


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Note: So there is like, a peel your own eyes fluff moment in this chapter. But that's okay. No regrets here. You'll know it when you see it.

 

 

Chapter Nineteen

 

"Ryan. Babe. Are you still in the room with me?" Brendon said, out of breath, on top of Ryan with his nose in the crook of his neck. He could not put into words what making love to Ryan for the first time after being married had made him feel. It had been such strong pleasure and pure love that it couldn't be explained.

"Yeah. Fuck," Ryan breathed in, voice far away, "I think I just had an out of body experience."

"Me too, honestly." Brendon agreed, giving his neck a small kiss. What they had just done had been so much more than sex.

"Waiting was worth it?" Ryan asked.

Brendon kissed his neck again, harder this time."Waiting was so worth it."

He felt a strong and burning need to keep kissing Ryan.

"Brendon... Brendon, I can't handle you doing that..." Ryan let out a small, overwhelmed moan as Brendon continued. He pulled him in closer for more kisses anyway.

"Thought you couldn't handle it?" Brendon smirked into his collarbone, feeling Ryan's hands against his shoulder blades holding him there.

"I can't... But I want you to-" Ryan gasped.

"I've never not given you what you wanted," Brendon said between his kissing and suckling. His arrogant comment seemed to make Ryan come even more undone.

"You're so pretty, Ryan. I can't believe you're mine."

"Brendon... I love you... I love you..." Ryan kept repeating. He was so overcome and wrecked with his emotions and lust. Brendon loved it. He would do anything to keep him like that.

"Oh, I love you too, sweetheart."

"Let me ride you," Ryan said urgently. "Please let me ride you." He begged. "Please, I need you again. Please."

Brendon knew the first time they had sex tonight wouldn't be the only time. He knew it long before they came up to the room.

"Calm down baby. I will." Brendon soothed him, caressing his face, "Let me kiss you for a little while first."

 

# # #

 

"Champagne for breakfast?" Ryan asked as Brendon brought the bottle and flutes from the night before over to where he was on the bed and set them on the nightstand.

"Uh, yeah. Duh," Brendon said, getting back into his side and pouring himself a glass, "This is quality stuff. And we only had like, a glass each last night before we passed out after counting all the cash gifts. We should drink some of this with breakfast. It's not like we're gonna drink the entire bottle. We have to fly to South Carolina in a few hours. Can't be drunk in the airport Ryan," He laughed a little.

"With the way you're giggling, I think you might be on your way to being drunk. Should I be concerned?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

Brendon set his glass back down on the table, "Oh shut up, Ryan. I'm not drunk."

"How do I know that? You laugh way too much and get all squeal-y when you're drunk-"

"Shut up Ryan."

Ryan shrugged, "Nah."

"Oh my God you're a pain in the ass. Better watch it," Brendon warned him, "Or I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson-"

Ryan gave him a challenging smirk, "Try me."

Brendon wished he could have taken Ryan up on that. However, the fact was he had spent himself with all the sex they'd had the night before and wanted breakfast before going another round. "Ryan. I'm hungry. Figure out what you want so I can order it."

"I thought you were gonna teach me a lesson?"

Brendon rolled his eyes and ignored him, digging the room service menu out of the nightstand's drawer and flipping to the breakfast options.

"Just get me something with a little bit of everything, I guess," Ryan said, sounding mildly disappointed that Brendon hadn't followed through on his threat. Brendon would never figure out why Ryan had to be such a delicious little sweetheart like that sometimes. He was honestly okay with knowing that he would never know why.

"Oh. So we're going all out for the morning after the wedding night, huh Ry?" Brendon teased him.

"Brendon."

"I wore you out that much? You need a ton of food to get your energy back-"

"Brendon. I'm going to hit you in the head with one of these pillows if you don't order breakfast."

There was no shame in it. That was definitely Brendon's situation. Ryan had worn him out. He needed to refuel. "I thought you wanted me to teach you a lesson, Ryan?" He kissed him on the cheek and then got right up against his ear, "You sure sounded like you did a second ago."

Ryan grabbed the nearest pillow and brought the fluffy white thing down hard over his head, "Brendon. Order the food. I need to eat."

Brendon picked up the room's phone, feeling a stupid smile stretch over his features, "Okay."

"So," He said suggestively to Ryan when he had put the phone back on the hook, "they said around twenty-five minutes for the food. You wanna take a shower to kill time?"

"You bet your ass I do."

"So you do want me to teach you a lesson?"

"I am literally gonna-"

Brendon grabbed him by his wrists and fell in love with the look that was brought to Ryan's face and how he stopped talking because of it.

"You aren't going to do anything Ryan. Except what I want."

 

# # #

 

"You know what we should do, Ry?" Brendon leaned toward him while they were waiting for their dinner that night, "We should go out at some point while we're here and try to find the tackiest Myrtle Beach merch to commemorate the honeymoon."

Ryan forced himself to swallow the white wine in his mouth and made a spluttering laugh noise. "You're so weird. We're sitting in a nice beachfront restaurant with great ocean views and you're telling me about how we should get cheap ugly souvenir items."

"To remember the trip!" Brendon beamed. "You can remember how I made you try and beat me at finding the tackiest shirt or whatever and that you failed miserably. I'm a simple man. It doesn't take much for me, Ryan."

"You're a simple man?" Ryan repeated. "You? You wear oxfords and expensive formal dress suits all the time for no reason. You're not a simple man. And who is failing at finding tacky Myrtle Beach items? I could find something way tackier than you could in my sleep."

"Prove it, Ryan."

"I will."

"We'll go over to that huge emporium we saw driving over here before we leave then." Brendon declared.

"You're on, loser."

A second after Ryan said that, Brendon got a new text message from him.

"Really? I'm sitting at the same dinner table."

"Just read it."

Ryan: Loser is slave to the other that night.

Brendon looked up at him, "Oh I understand. But you do realize this means I'm going to have to kick your ass twice as hard when we go find ugly shit right?"

"If you thinking you're going to kick my ass makes you feel better Bren then you think that all you want," Ryan smiled. The way he was smiling caused Brendon to have to take a photo of him. He opened his phone camera and quickly framed out a good shot.

"Are you taking another photo of me again? How many have you taken today?"

"Ryan, just let me. The lighting is so nice. You look so pretty with the sunset and the ocean in the background. You have to take photos with me and let me take photos of you on our honeymoon. I didn't make that rule but I'm enforcing it."

"You took a picture of me while we were waiting to check in this afternoon. You put it on Instagram. It was just the resort's lobby in the background then. What is your excuse for that? Or maybe you don't have one," Ryan continued smiling that amazing smile and Brendon got the photo he wanted.

"I don't have one. You're too beautiful. I have to take photos of you. And I had to do something while we waited. But I promise that was the only photo I'm posting until we get home and go through them all and decide if we even want to post anything at all."

 

# # #

 

"This is gonna sound dumb," Brendon said as they walked down the beach, water washing over their feet and the sun starting to set, "but being on the beach right now with you reminds me of being on tour in Florida with you and that time we went to Disney World."

"Oh," Ryan nudged him, "so being on the beach in South Carolina doesn't remind you of what happened the first time we were at the beach in South Carolina?"

"Oh, be quiet. You know it does. Why do you think the room I got for you is so nice? We'll be reenacting what happened the first time we were here very soon but I know you know that too, don't you." Brendon shot back.

Ryan turned as pink as the sky, "Shut up."

"You're so cute Ryan," Brendon wrapped an arm around his waist as they continued their stroll, "and you know, one day I am gonna make you go on vacation to Disney World with me. And then you're gonna be you and you're gonna try to tell me fairy tales are a lie and they don't exist which is honestly weird because you can be such a dreamer a lot. But I am still gonna take you."

Ryan stopped, turning to Brendon and wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing close to him, "No. I know fairy tales exist. I'm standing right here with you."

"Oh my God. Did you just stop being a sarcastic ass for me? Ryan!"

"Don't get used it," Ryan kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "I won't be making a habit of not being sarcastic Brendon."

"I'm happy to be here with you and your sarcasm, Ryan," Brendon said, pulling him into an even tighter hug. Ryan let his head settle against his shoulder. 

"I'm so happy." He repeated, voice soft. "I love you so much."

Ryan gave him a small kiss on his neck, "I love you too."


	22. Chapter Twenty

Note: I am so sorry about the wait. I was doing a lot of holiday stuff for Thanksgiving and before that I was throwing up. But the chapter is here now. I hope you guys enjoy more honeymoon even with the wait.

 

Chapter Twenty

 

"Are you really gonna tan?" Ryan asked, coming over to where Brendon was sitting on the bed in his dark blue board shorts. Brendon didn't understand why he sounded so disbelieving or why his tanning amused Ryan so much. Brendon tanned all the time when they went anywhere that had a beach.

He shrugged, "I am gonna tan. Gotta look sexy for you in Paris, right?" 

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You're a dork."

"Oh come on, Ryan. I tan so well." Brendon pulled Ryan down next to him on the feather duvet and wrapped both of his arms around Ryan's shoulders. He shook him playfully. "It's in my blood. I'm Hawaiian. And I may be a dork, but I see you checking this shirtless dork out." He was having a hard time not checking Ryan, who was also shirtless, out.

Ryan gave him a blank face. "Do you want a fruity drink too?"

"No, I don't. Shut up. And I can't believe that is coming from you. You're the one who is always drinking colorful girly drinks when we go out to dinner or whatever." Brendon said. 

Ryan's expression didn't change. Brendon knew he was doing it on purpose but it still drove him crazy.

Okay. Fine. If Ryan wanted to be like that, he wouldn't give him any fun from it. He would pretend Ryan had no effect on him. 

"I plan to get a beer when we get off the beach though. But right now, you can come sit in the water with me while I tan." Brendon said and mussed Ryan's hair.

"Stop," Ryan tried to choke back a laugh as he pushed him away.

Brendon let himself smile. He had to. Ryan was going to cause a reaction in him whether he wanted it to happen or not, especially since he'd broken through his usual Ryan attitude. He'd been smiling almost nonstop because of Ryan for almost the entirety of the past week. 

Grabbing Ryan by the hand and yanking him closer on the edge of the mattress, he ordered: "Come here so I can help you with your sun blocking so we can get out of here. I know all your problems with tanning. You just burn. We can't have you turning into lobster man."

"I'm not lobster man." Ryan said as Brendon took his shoulders and made him sit so his back was to his face. 

Brendon took a few seconds to admire Ryan's spine. It was still nicely defined under his skin, but less so than it was a few years before because of all of Ryan's effort to put on more muscle. "You will be if I don't put this spf five million on you."

"Spf five million?" Ryan repeated. Brendon could tell the way he slightly arched against the cold lotion on his fingers was involuntary.

"That's what it says on this bottle," Brendon said, tone breezy. He kissed him on the cheek and popped open the sunblock's black cap.

"It does not," Ryan argued.

He continued messing with him. "It does too. I am reading it right here on this fancy sunblock bottle that comes from a makeup company."

"Brendon. Stop acting like you don't wear eyeliner all the time. I have seen you with the foundation sometimes too. I'm not the only one who has makeup in this relationship."

Brendon leaned forward and put his head on Ryan's bare shoulder. "Oh stop Ryan. I love your pretty, delicate, easily sunburned skin."

He loved it so much in fact, that he let his teeth lightly scrape against Ryan's flesh. He was overcome by how much he wanted to. Seeing Ryan's skin was making him mental. It was reminding him of all the things they had been doing at night as of late.

Ryan turned around. "Do you just bite me?"

Brendon shrugged. "Sometimes a kiss isn't enough."

"Why are you like this? Why are you so weird?"

"You married me, Ryan. You're weird too. Now be still. I don't want to get your spf five million all over the white blanket. The hotel will have a fit."

 

# # #

 

Ryan tapped his shoulder, "Hey, check this out."

"What the fuck is that?" Brendon demanded. He shifted in the shallow water in which they were both sitting. Just under the ocean's surface, was a rough, brown starfish sitting on Ryan's hand.

"It's a starfish."

"Oh my God, is it alive?" Brendon asked, even though he knew it was kind of obvious that it was.

Ryan nodded. "It's definitely alive."

"You're so dumb, Ryan. But I'm gonna get my phone." Brendon told him, pushing himself up from the water. " Don't put it back yet. This would be a good picture."  
He walked back to where their stuff was up the beach and grabbed his phone from the towel in which it was wrapped. He opened his camera app when he neared Ryan once again.

"Ryan, hold your weird ass friend up where I can see him."

Ryan held the creature slightly out of the water, part of its body still in it. 

"Ryan, you're so gorgeous. You're just holding a starfish. You should not look so pretty." Brendon tapped his phone's screen and took two photos that were some of the nicest yet. The sunlight shimmered gold against the ocean and the water on Ryan's skin practically glowed. Brendon didn't say it, but he had a fleeting thought about Ryan looking mythical.

"Ok. Take a picture of me with it!" Brendon said excitedly. He held his phone out to Ryan. He put his hand out for the starfish. They exchanged the two.  
Without thinking about it, Brendon put it on his shoulder. He then felt the spiky, sandpaper-like skin of the starfish's underside.

Ryan laughed. "What's with the face Bren?"

"Eugh! What the hell?! That's so weird! That feels so weird! It's spiny!"

Ryan laughed more. "It's a starfish!"

"Don't take a picture of me like this! And don't drop my phone! I'll get it together! Hang on!"

Brendon gave himself a minute or so to get used to the feeling of the starfish and then he was able to pose for Ryan.

Ryan called him out on it, still giggling. "Is there a reason you're so pose-y?"

"Fuck you. I'm a merman." Brendon shot back. "You know I'm sexy. Now take my picture with the starfish."

Ryan gave him a weak splash, the light spray going right into Brendon's face. "Okay, Brendon. I took it."

"You better not have. I was blinking from the water." 

"I didn't. Relax. I just wanted the reaction I knew you would give me if I told you I did. Now give me a good picture."

"Well. I gave you more than a good picture." Brendon said when he was shown what Ryan had taken. "I gave you a damn sexy picture. And my tan is coming along good too."

"Whatever Brendon."

"Don't whatever me. You know it's true. Gimme my phone back." It was true. It was on the level Ryan's pictures were.

Ryan didn't. He typed something out on it. "In a minute."

"What are you doing on there? If you wanna text use your own phone! Wait are you on Instagram?! You're on Instagram, aren't you?! What about all that crap you gave me about taking so many pictures of you-"

Ryan looked guilty at being caught. But only for a second. Then he gave Brendon a snarky reply in his usual manner. "You said: "Fuck you. I'm a merman." I am posting the photo. I'm captioning it exactly that."

Brendon peeled the starfish off his shoulder before his skin could crawl more. Thinking of comebacks for Ryan could only distract him so much from it. He smiled to himself about how Ryan wanted to post the photo he had taken. He was right about it being sexy if it caused Ryan to do that, no matter what Ryan said. The starfish was more tolerable in his hand. Ryan took it from him once he was done with Instagram. Brendon took his phone back and was out of the water in an instant to return it to its protective towel.

"You wanna hold it before I put it back in the ocean?" Ryan offered when he came back. He was teasing him. He had seen Brendon's reaction to its body. The feeling of the body was not something Brendon agreed with.

"Dude put it down," Brendon told him, shaking his head.

"Aw, are you sure-" Ryan jumped almost a foot in the air. The starfish had moved a leg straight up in the air like it was going to walk across his hand and arm. His eyes were wide.

Brendon burst out laughing at his face. Now Ryan knew how he felt. "Ryan! It lifted a leg, Ryan! Put it down!"

 

# # #

 

"Come to bed weirdo." Brendon flicked his finger at Ryan, who had just gotten out of the shower that evening, like "come here."

Ryan, who hadn't bothered to put anything but his underwear back on, acted unimpressed. He stayed by the two palm tree paintings on the wall near the bathroom in their suite. "That's your smooth talk?"

"Come to bed," Brendon said again.

"Nah," Ryan said, a flirty smirk coming to his face.

"What do you mean "nah?!" Brendon asked. Ryan was trying to kill him by being a tease.

"I mean nah. Not smooth enough. Kind of a let down from last night. And this afternoon before dinner."

"Don't make me come over there and carry you over here." 

Ryan shook his head. His smirk didn't falter. "You're not gonna come over here."

"Ryan. You are such a pain in the ass. Are you gonna do this the entire honeymoon?"

"Maybe. It gets you all flustered."

Brendon sat up straight. "Who's flustered?" He purred. "Nobody is going to be flustered except for you baby."

"I don't think I am."

That was it. Brendon stood. He strolled over to Ryan and threw him over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Okay, this is Aries bullshit!"

"This is what?" Brendon asked, throwing him on the bed and sitting on top of his hips. Had Ryan actually this was "Aries bullshit?" What did that even mean?

"It's Aries bullshit, Brendon! You heard me!"

Brendon pinned his hands over his head and dug the fingers of his free hand into his ribs. He grew warm inside at Ryan's squirming and giggling and attempts to free himself. "Aries bullshit? Aries bullshit?!"

"Stooop it!"

"You've earned yourself some handcuffs Ry," Brendon announced. He quickly fashioned some by looping one of the pillowcases around Ryan's wrists and tying it secure in a certain way while Ryan caught his breath. A long end trailed from it, which Brendon held. It allowed him to control where Ryan went and didn't go. "You're just going to have to take them aren't you?"

Ryan stared defiantly at him. There was no mistaking that. Ryan loved being a little pain to him in bed.

"What? You don't like my cuffs?" Brendon asked, voice sugary. "I assure you they're awesome and they work just as well as the metal ones."

"Wanna bet?" Ryan challenged.

Now Brendon smiled. "Sure. But you aren't getting away."

"Oh, Ryan. If you had just come to bed when I had asked nicely." He singsonged.

Ryan gave a few jerks to test the pillowcase. He didn't break Brendon's tie. "Where did you even learn how to do this?"

"Aw Ryan. That's so cute. You think I'm going to tell you my secrets. Aw."

"Shut your stupid mouth."

Brendon patted his head, "You're not scoring yourself a lot of points with me, baby."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Brendon removed his hand. "Maybe I'll just leave you there and do nothing for you. How about that?"

"What?!" Ryan sputtered, eyes widening at him.

"What? Don't like that idea?" Brendon teased innocently, stroking Ryan's face. "Not my fault if you want to mouth off Ryan."

"Brendon."

"What? It is your fault Ry."

"Oh. Ryan doesn't like that idea," Brendon said a moment later, bragging. He was super satisfied when he saw the faintest blush on Ryan's cheeks. "He does not like the idea of me giving him no attention at all. I have cracked Ryan Ross."

Ryan switched back to putting up a disinterested front. "Are you done?"

Too bad Brendon could see right through his change in tactics. "Who are you talking to? I still haven't decided if I am even going to do anything for you. Maybe I'll just tie you there. Maybe I won't let you have any fun at all tonight. Maybe I'll have all the fun and watch you suffer."

Ryan's only response was a bit of squirming under him and tugging against the makeshift handcuffs, a desperate look to him.

Brendon bent over him and kissed his forehead. "I thought so. Now, are you going to be quiet? Are you going to be good?"

Ryan nodded, so beautiful in his defeat.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

Note: This was just me half with writer's block about how I wanted to write this and half with not being able to put chapters out in a reasonable period of time. And maybe some of it was also me reading a bunch of Air France reviews so I would know everything about their first class cabins and service. The food options described are what is served in first class when you do a flight when them. And I had to look up French hotels so I could get a feel for how I wanted their room to look in my head. But ryden is finally in Paris so enjoy this first chapter of that. Comment if you want. Thanks for always dealing with the wait.

 

 

 

Chapter Twenty-One

 

"Not too bad, huh Ryan?" Brendon said as they began to get situated in the middle first class cabin on the Air France 777 airplane. It was the only cabin in the section that had two seats together. The other two had one. 

The seats were covered in plush beige fabric and the padding on them was thick. They had flat screen tvs mounted above matching ottomans at the end of the aisle. The ottomans in front of their feet helped their seats double as a bed for sleeping during the night. There were sleek white table lamps by the seats attached to the "window sill" for this purpose as well. Each seat had four windows running its length. There were heavy beige curtains in the doorways of the cabin and ones that wrapped around their seats for privacy.

Ryan opened up the storage drawer under his ottoman, put his carry-on away inside with the amenity pack that was included in the ticket pricing, and shut it. "It's definitely nice."

"I wasn't about to make you do this flight with me in coach," Brendon said. "I didn't want to do it in coach. You know flying is not my favorite. I kind of like how this feels more like a hotel room than a plane."

"Are you sure any of this was for me?" Ryan asked with innocent eyes. The expression didn't make sense until the next thing that came out of his mouth. "I'm sure you're sore."

Brendon narrowed his own eyes at him. "Ryan. I booked these tickets way before now."

Ryan shrugged as he sat down in his seat. "Yeah. But you planned Myrtle Beach. It's completely possible that you planned to lose to me purposely just so I could-"

"That's not what happened Ryan. And the whole thing was your idea! You brought it up at dinner, remember?!"

Ryan's features morphed into a shit eating grin. "Oh. So you actually lost after all your big talk about me remembering how you beat me at looking for ugly souvenir items? That's even better."

"It was worth it. And that shirt was fucking awful. You earned it Ry."

"It was a tank top. With matching sweatpants." Ryan corrected. "The jacket that went with it had neon green faux fur on the collar!"

"I know." Brendon laughed. "I saw it." He held up a light gray garment from his own amenity pack, "And I see we have some tacky Air France pajamas here." 

"Are you gonna make me take a photo in them with you later?"

"Ryan, that's a great idea!" Brendon cried. "You beat me to it!"

Ryan's smirk returned. "I always have great ideas. However," He said, flipping through the food and liquor menus they had been given for dinner service after take off, "it would not be a great idea to get hammered tonight. But look at this drink list. Holy shit. It's a book. Why does an airplane have this much liquor?"

"You wanna get drunk?" Brendon joked.

Apparently, Ryan didn't follow him. "I just said-"

"I'm kidding stupid. I don't want to be hungover in the morning. Hangovers are way worse when you get drunk on an airplane. I do want to look at food though." Brendon picked up his menu and began reading it. "They feed us. It is included in the tickets. And it is way better than the garbage in coach."

"It's still airline food." Ryan pointed out.

"Yes. But it's supposed to be better airline food. I mean, Ryan, there is caviar on this menu!" Brendon waved his menu at him.

"It's probably frozen. And since when do you like caviar?"

"I don't. But that proves we're eating better than they are in coach."

Ryan shook his head. "I wouldn't call fish eggs eating better Bren."

"But steak is eating better. This salmon salad they have is eating better. Ryan, I am seeing lobster."

"I can get behind steak." Ryan decided, pleased.

 

# # #

 

"More champagne? Haven't we had a ton in the past few days?" Ryan asked upon returning from washing his hands for dinner service. There were two full flutes on the table between Brendon's seat and his ottoman. The flutes were real glass too, the plates porcelain with gray Air France horse logo. The silverware was metal and the white napkins cloth. Three bottles of different types of vinaigrette sat with the bread. 

He took his seat on Brendon's ottoman. "I thought we weren't getting drunk?"

"You just like troll me, don't you Ryan?"

Ryan reached over the tabletop for his hand and clasped it. "I do. I'm here to give you shit. All day long."

"We're not getting wasted, Ryan. But yes. More champagne. It's my honeymoon. We're having a damn nice dinner in first class on an international flight. I think we can have more champagne."

"We can." Ryan let go of his hand and took a sourdough roll from the bread basket. "It gives me an excuse to tease you."

"It's cheesy as hell but," Brendon lifted his champagne glass, "you can troll me all you want. Here's to that."

"Glad to know you accept my sarcasm and that you embrace it." Ryan clinked his glass against his. "So, what is the first course? I just know about that steak I am supposed to have. Assuming it's a real one and I don't know, not some Salisbury shit."

Brendon finished swallowing the sip of champagne he'd taken. "I think it's going to be a real one considering lobster and caviar were other menu options. First course is supposed to be some kind of cream of vegetable soup. Then you get your steak. After that, the salmon salad and the cheeseboard. Then we get dessert."

"I guess I'll hold my judgment of the food until after the steak then."

 

# # #

 

That night, a couple hours after dinner when it was dark outside of the plane's windows, Ryan tried to push Brendon over on his mattress. Their seats had been made into fluffy white beds. Brendon was laying there taking up the entire thing when he and Ryan were supposed to be watching a few movies together. "Move your big ass over."

"I'm offended." Brendon pouted, not budging an inch on his mattress. "My ass is not that big."

"Move your big ass over if you want me to watch this movie with you in this plane bed."

"Okay. I'm moving. Geez," Brendon pressed against the edge of his bed that was by the four windows. That gave Ryan an even half of the space. "But how about you come here."

"I was trying to," Ryan lay down with him. It was a tight fit but not uncomfortable. Then again, sometimes on tour, they had split twin beds when they were in the same band. "But your big ass is in the way."

Brendon flicked him, "Ryan. You suck."

"Aw, do I?"

"You suck." He repeated.

Then he brightened. A smile came to his lips. "Wait! You owe me that selfie in these stupid pajamas."

"Fine. I can't believe we're actually wearing these. The designer face wash, the skin cream, and the pen, even the blanket and the slippers I understand. But do people actually wear these pajamas that they buy with the tickets?"

"We paid money for them. You bet your ass we're wearing them." Brendon said, getting his phone from the window sill. He opened his camera and put an arm around Ryan, trapping him in a side hug. 

"Smile Ryan. You're with me. And we're wearing stupid Air France pajamas. What's not to love?"

Ryan almost really hated that Brendon wasn't wrong about there being so much to love. He was warm and stupid on the inside. He even kissed Brendon on his cheek. "You know I am not gonna be able to sleep here with you." He said, relaxing against him when he put his phone down. "It's too small. Even for us."

"I know. We would be super sore tomorrow. We would mess up a joint or something."

"Hey. You gonna eat the chocolate?" Ryan asked. He noticed the box that the flight attendants left under the lamp after they'd finished making the beds. He'd forgotten about it until then.

Brendon just looked at him. "Really Ryan? After all the food we just ate? After you ate all of that steak you said probably wouldn't be any good but turned out great and half of my food?"

"The food was good. If food is good I am going to eat it. Are you going to eat that chocolate or not?" Ryan repeated. "I wanna eat it while we watch whatever if you aren't going to."

"You have your own. Oh, I'm kidding. I couldn't eat anything else. I had to tap out during that last cheese course. You saw I only had a few bites of your chocolate tart. Here," He grabbed the box and passed over to him, "Take it."

Ryan gave him another kiss. "Thank you. I love you."

"Yeah. You're lucky you've never put on weight in your life, skinny boy."

 

# # #

 

"Ryan, I actually slept through the night. I don't think I am gonna be jet-lagged at all!" Brendon said, excited, as they exited the plane into the gate at Charles de Gaulle International Airport the next morning. He was practically bouncing on his toes.

Ryan rolled his shoulders and slid his carry-on bag into a more comfortable position. "Well. Yeah. We can't sleep through the first day here. You know what happens when you do that on tour. Schedule will be screwed up the whole trip."

"Let's go get the bags. We'll do an arrival picture after we get out of customs. Do you want to eat or did you get enough on the plane?" Brendon asked.

"I think I'm okay. They gave us a ton of snacks with the coffee." They had. They were served a basket of cookies, biscottis, and more chocolate after the beds were turned back into seats for landing.

Brendon gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Really? The bottomless pit that is Ryan has had enough to eat?"

"Shut up. I'll eat your ass." Ryan muttered.

Brendon arched one eyebrow at him, "Do you really think I would complain about that?"

"You're right. That was a stupid comeback." Ryan admitted. "Let's go get the bags."

They began walking in the direction in which all the signs said customs were. Brendon stopped suddenly, a few hundred feet later.

"Oh hey Ryan, on our way, when we're done with security because I am sure this airport has one, do you want to buy another Louis Vuitton bag?"

"Brendon. Seriously? I was like eighteen." Why could Brendon never let the Louis Vuitton backpack he had as a teenager die?

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean anything because you own four thousand dollar satin Gucci slippers."

"Those were from Pete. And you know it."

"Doesn't matter. You still own them and wear them around the house all the time."

"Bren."

"So do you want to buy more Gucci slippers before we leave?"

"I'm literally gonna kick your ass. The second we get outside this airport. I will fight you."

"You? But you're so sweet. You wouldn't. Ever."

"I wouldn't be too sure. I might have to make an exception for you."

Brendon wasn't phased. "And we can deal with that at the hotel later."

Ryan couldn't find a response. His husband was so... often times he didn't know.

Brendon kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Thought so. I'll keep you in line, Ryan."

"Babe, we'll never get to the hotel if you keep standing around for this crap."

"True," Brendon nodded. "Let's go get the bags." He said for the third time.

 

# # #

 

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked, nearly right after they'd shut the door to their hotel room. Brendon had him backed against one of the walls of white wainscot panels. His eyes were dark. They distracted Ryan from the fact Versailles, France was outside of their window and how that meant the palace grounds were just a few minutes away. They'd put their bags in the corner and Brendon had captured him like this. He knew damn well what Brendon was doing.

"Ryan. Ryan. Ryan," Brendon's hands slid under his shirt and he found himself automatically lifting his chin so Brendon could kiss his neck and collarbones. "Did you really think you were going to get out of it?"

"Oh?" Ryan breathed in while Brendon started in on his skin.

"Helping me wreck that bed the second we got here. Did you think you were getting out of it, Ryan?"

"No. I guess not."

"No," Brendon stopped his love bites and stared directly at him. Ryan wanted to dissolve from lust and the eye contact. "You couldn't have. So..."

"Let's go pretty boy." Ryan finished for him.

Brendon lifted him up. Ryan wrapped his legs around his hips and his arms around his shoulders and lost himself in kissing him, scratching his back.

 

# # #

 

"This is so lame," Ryan laughed, bedraggled. The sun was setting and the sky was ablaze with red and dark pink outside of their window. "How did we sleep for the entire afternoon?"

Their post-sex nap had taken longer than either of them had intended. He was more awake now even though he'd slept well on the plane. This was the first time he was really seeing the hotel room. Sleepiness wasn't the cause for that though. Sex was.

Every wall was flawless white and paneled with wainscot. A large flat screen television was hanging on the wall in front of the end of the bed. The wood of the floor was stained dark gray. It matched the suede headboard, the bedside tables, and the throw blanket that was on top of the white down bedclothes. They had a mini bar and drapes that contrasted drastically with the color. They were royal blue. The chairs and table on the wall across from the bed were traditional French and solid white. The couch nearby was made of leather and white as well.

Brendon turned on the switch for the elegant round glass pendant lamps hanging on both sides of the bed. Once done with that, he pulled Ryan back into his embrace. "It was something to do with me wanting to wreck this bed. And you. But didn't I tell you that I was getting you a nice room because we wouldn't really be leaving it?"

Ryan gazed back over his shoulder. "So it's you I blame."

"I did a great job. You wanna punish me for it?"

Ryan rearranged under the sheets so that he was facing Brendon. "Nice try. But I want to go get dinner. And crash. Maybe in the morning or at some point tomorrow, we'll go another round."

"Maybe we'll take a shower after dinner?" Brendon suggested.

"Brendon. Maybe. But I wouldn't count on it. Don't take it personally but I am so tired from the flight and what we just did. I really would not be turning you down if I wasn't."

Brendon wore a sympathetic look and stroked his face. "Do you want to eat in?"

"No. I came to Paris. I want to see the city. Let's go find dinner in the city."

Brendon smiled slyly. "That would require taking a shower, Ryan. And if you're really hungry, it would require taking a shower together to save time."

Ryan kissed him for a lingering minute. "I guess you're right. I am gonna be dead when we go to bed later because of you."

"See," Brendon said when he stopped, "I always get what I want. Especially when what I want is you."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

 

Thunder boomed across the sky and rain pounded against the window in their hotel room. The sky was a dark, angry gray.

Ryan shut the curtains, "I hope the weather clears up. This is ridiculous."

"Ryan. It'll be fine. It is only our second morning here. We have like two weeks and if we have to, we can walk around the city and get soaked." Brendon said, making a come here motion from the bed.

Ryan made his way back over to him. "I bet you'd like us to get soaked. Because we would be freezing to death and you would have to warm me up, right?" 

Brendon smiled. "You know me so well. If you already know Ryan, why do you ask me?"

"You're so cute." He said when Ryan was halfway on the bed.

Ryan stopped dead, one leg on the floor. "What?"

"You're so cute," Brendon repeated, reaching out and touching his face.

"I'm cute?" Ryan questioned.

Brendon nodded. "Yes. I want to kiss you so much. You're so cute."

"I'm leaning over a bed Bren. How does that make me cute?"

"It just does. Stop ruining it."

Ryan climbed all the way onto the mattress with him, teasing "But I love to ruin everything for you. I thought you were going to embrace it. You said you were on the plane."

"Stop looking at me like that!" Brendon cried. "Stop being cute! What do you want to do since we are stuck in the room?"

"We could watch some movies. Order some room service. We have to eat breakfast anyway. If it doesn't clear up after one or two movies we'll go out in the rain." 

Brendon poked him in the ribs. "I'll fatten you up Ryan."

Ryan seized up. "Stop it. Why do you always want to fatten me up? I happen to know you like me skinny. Stop tickling me!"

Brendon continued jabbing his fingers into Ryan's sides here and there. "I do like you skinny. And you couldn't gain if you tried."

"Tell me about it," Ryan continued to twist around to Brendon's absolute enjoyment. "It's really annoying! All the weight lifting I do for nothing! Stop tickling me!"

"But you're rock hard," Brendon argued.

Ryan pushed his hands away, narrowing his eyes. "I'm rock hard? Really? I'm rock hard?"

Brendon shoved him into the pillows, "Your muscles stupid. You know what I meant. What do you want to watch since you wanted to watch a movie?"

"See if they have Silent Hill."

"Silent Hill Ryan? Really? That's not very romantic. I have been trying to give you a romantic honeymoon but I guess you haven't bothered to notice."

"You're stupid. It is very romantic. I might even let you do that stupid horror movie bullshit where you put your arm around my shoulders and then we end up having sex."

Brendon flicked him, "Oh really?"

"I said I might. Only if you're lucky."

"Well, I have to try my luck now if it means I get sex with you, Ryan. Give me the remote. Get the room service menu. I have to see if they have Silent Hill."

 

###

 

"Ah. Crepes," Ryan sighed as he took the silver coverings off of the room service trays and revealed multiple types of them, all stuffed with fruit, cream, and jam. "How delightfully touristy of us."

Brendon cut a huge bite off of a mixed berry crepe, dunked it in the extra whipped cream they'd requested, and swallowed it. "I can't believe you are making me eat crepes while we watch dead nurses."

Ryan followed suit, taking even more whipped cream than Brendon had, "Shut the hell up. These are so good."

"Duh," Brendon said, mouth half full, "Give me that syrup. We're in France. That's all they eat here."

Ryan scoffed, "I'm pretty sure they eat more than crepes here Bren."

"Ryan, don't make me start thinking of plans to shut you up that involve you and this whipped cream and you sounding like the dead nurses."

"Um." Ryan smirked, "The nurses in this movie don't sound like anything. The ones in Revelation are the ones that moan."

"Ryan. Seriously. My mind is working as you speak." Brendon warned.

Ryan ruffled his hair, "Well you're just going to have to keep thinking about your dirty little fantasies because I want to finish eating."

"Okay," Brendon pinched the very top of Ryan's ass that sat right above his waistband, "But it's on after that."

"And you thought Silent Hill wasn't a good honeymoon movie choice."

"Ryan. I'm doing a lot of thinking. And you are just adding more on top of it. Shh."

"Brend-"

Brendon pressed a finger to Ryan's lips, "The longer you keep talking, the more is going to happen to you in a few minutes..."

"Why would I complain about that Bren? How is that a bad thing?"

 

###

 

"I love you so much Ryan," Brendon hugged his husband tightly and gave him a light kiss, "I'd have you again if we didn't just mess around for like, over an hour and I were still like twenty. But unfortunately, we are both not twenty anymore so we're not able to do that."

He threaded his fingers through Ryan's brown hair and continued peppering him with tiny kisses. "You don't understand my pain, Ryan. You are a delicious little snack I should be having. I am practically malnourished because I can't eat you. I'm malnourished, baby. I'm sorry but I don't make the rules about what nourishes my body and what doesn't. I didn't ask to need to eat the snack that is Ryan all the time. It is a heavy burden to bear."

Ryan snorted. Loudly. "I am sure it is Bren."

"You have no idea." Brendon agreed, giving Ryan one of his best over dramatic faces.

"I have no idea?" Ryan demanded. "You're insane if you think I have no idea! Look at you!" 

"Not the same Ryan. You don't go through the same thing I do."

"I definitely do."

Brendon shook his head, "Nope. I don't think you will ever fully grasp how I am starving for my husband snack all the time."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I have no idea."

Brendon kissed him again, "I am glad you are finally getting it."

He yawned and snuggled against Ryan even more than he already was. He closed his eyes.

Ryan jostled him, "Hold up. Are you sleeping?"

"Ryan. I need sleep." Brendon's voice came out as a near whine.

"Uh, no. You don't need jet lag the entire trip."

"But Ryan," Brendon made big eyes at him, "Please. Just two hours. A little nap? I am so tired. You have to be tired too after all that. I know you are. Please?"

Ryan relented, but only because Brendon's hold felt too inviting. "You have to promise not to fight with me about it when my alarm goes off. If we sleep all day we won't be able to see anything the entire honeymoon."

"I promise. Now come back here. Sleep."

 

# # #

 

"Are you seriously falling asleep right now?"

Brendon was curled up against him in the booth where they'd been placed a few minutes before. They hadn't even been there for five minutes after putting in drink orders. Brendon was leaning on Ryan with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head on his shoulder. 

Brendon did not open his eyes or move. "Ryan. I just overcame jet lag this morning, I screwed your brain out for a good hour and a half, and we've been walking all over Paris in the rain ever since. I am allowed to be tired. Ryan, I need coffee."

It was true that they'd been in the pouring rain all day. The reason they weren't soaked to the bone and freezing was that they'd bought some cheap umbrellas after venturing out of the hotel at around eleven. They'd been to and had taken photos at the Champs-Élysées and the Arc de Triomphe prior to making their way to this tiny, quaint coffee shop on a cobblestone backstreet.

Ryan attempted to remove Brendon from his body so he would wake up. "And you'll get some soon. We just ordered it."

Brendon didn't get the hint and continued hugging Ryan like he was a body pillow, "I need it now. Oh, you're so comfy. I need to rest my feet. I need to rest my eyes."

Ryan tried to move him again. "You can't fall asleep. If you fall asleep now we'll end up back at the hotel. If we end up back at the hotel you'll be asleep the rest of the afternoon. You'll be up all night and then tomorrow you'll really have jet lag. We're supposed to be going to the Louvre tomorrow."

"But Ryan. Let me use you as a pillow. Five minutes."

"No. Sorry. Tough love, baby."

"Ryan, please. Until the coffee comes. Please?"

"Okay. I guess. But after the coffee comes you aren't allowed to close your eyes until we go to bed tonight." Ryan told him. Brendon did look pitiful; like he would wilt if Ryan made him keep his eyes open for another second. Letting him shut them until the coffee came couldn't hurt. It would make him happy and it was sort of cute.

Brendon squeezed him, "You're the best."

"I mean it, Brendon," Ryan said, stroking his hair, "We still have to go to La Marais. We're going to be walking around there and shopping until dinner. And you said you wanted to get some night shots of the Eiffel Tower later. So you better get it together."

Brendon breathed deeply, "I know Ry. You want to buy some old Louis Vuitton bags. I know."

"I am gonna let the Louis Vuitton thing slip since I know you're just tired."

 

###

 

Brendon continued to turn this way and that, admiring himself in the medium blue velvet suit jacket that he was trying on before a gold full-length mirror. Ryan had stopped browsing the racks upon racks of vintage designer clothes in the shop to watch him ever since he'd pulled it over his shoulders. The garment was striking on him. He looked like a nineteen-forties dream.

"I look classy as hell," Brendon grinned, thrilled. "You cannot argue that I look classy as hell Ryan. This is so Frank."

"So I am guessing you're gonna buy it?" Ryan asked. He bit back a laugh and Brendon didn't seem to notice. He wasn't laughing because Brendon looked stupid either. He was laughing because Brendon had selected and was wearing a Louis Vuitton jacket. Ryan saw the tag. Brendon was never going to say anything about that backpack again. "You have been staring at yourself in it for like, ten minutes."

"It would go with my hat. You know the one that some dude sent me?" Brendon shrugged. "The one that actually was Frank's? Don't know why whoever it was would do that..."

"You're actually going to wear it out of the house? I'm surprised. I thought you would be so protective of it that you'd keep it in hiding forever."

"I will sometimes. Not a lot. But I am not just going to let it sit there and collect dust. Are you crazy?!" Brendon did a full turn in front of him. "Now, tell me what you think?"

Ryan snickered, unable to hide it any longer. "I think that's a vintage Louis Vuitton jacket, Brendon. I saw the label before you put it on. That's what I think."

The expression on Brendon's face was priceless. "I think you're lying Ryan."

"Try me."

Brendon ripped the jacket from his body and scanned it for the brand. Ryan just held himself back from losing it when he found the name Louis Vuitton.

"Oh, I hate you right now." 

"If you are buying that you never get to make fun of me for that stupid backpack ever again."

"But Ryan! I look so classy. Why does it have to be Louis Vuitton?!" Brendon sounded totally pained. "It is a solid velvet jacket!"

"I never said you don't look classy. I even think if you buy it you should wear it to dinner tonight," Ryan squeezed his shoulder, maybe flirting a little bit so he could drive Brendon crazy and add insult to injury. "But I guess you have to decide if not being able to make fun of me for a backpack I had when I was like eighteen is worth it."

Brendon looked even more agonized for a solid minute. 

"I guess if my husband thinks I look handsome in it then the jacket's worth it." He decided. "Screw you, Ryan."

Ryan kissed his cheek, "I thought so. Go pay for it so we can go. I saw a tent with a ton of old vinyls I want to go through."

Brendon smiled. "Who am I to keep Ryan from his obscure French music?"


End file.
